Victoria
by Satine30
Summary: Une jeune fille arrive au sanctuaire!  Prend place en 1888
1. L'arrivée

Titre : Victoria

Auteur : satine

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, sauf christopher Heyerdahl, lui il n'est qu'à moi niark niark niark

Résumé : Une jeune fille entre dans la vie de John et Helen, et bouleverse tout…

Note de l'auteur : Voilà cette fic me trottait dans la tête depuis trèèèèèèèèès longtemps ! Je l'ai d'abord bien sûr écrite en script, enfin le script peut être considéré comme la suite (si vous voulez le lire demandez moi ) et aujourd'hui je vous la poste, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

Je la dédie a ma bande de tits boulets préférés et mes deux sœurs de cœur ! Vivement notre pvt ensemble !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! C'est avec les critiques qu'on s'améliore

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Victoria**

Elle avait cru pouvoir appartenir à ce monde, se fondre dans le décor, comme s'il avait toujours été sien. Mais aujourd'hui, elle devait faire face à la réalité, le carcan de la mondanité victorienne pesait trop lourdement sur ses frêles épaules. Elle n'était pas comme eux, elle n'appartenait pas à cet univers fermé. Pourtant elle avait essayé de tout son cœur, pour son père…mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était issue des bas-fonds, et ses racines resteraient à jamais ancrées en elle. Car elle venait d'un endroit où le mot liberté avait plus de signification que dans ce lieu.

Son nom de baptême était Victoire Legrand, mais depuis peu de temps, les gens la prénommait Victoria Magnus…cela sonnait plus anglais, d'après son père. Seuls les plus intimes s'aventuraient à l'appeler Vicky. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, son cercle proche était immense, s'étendant sur tout le quartier de Whitechapel.

Elle était née au printemps 1868, dans un faubourg parisien, en plein milieu d'une des nombreuses maisons closes, qui ornaient la ville à cette époque là. Sa mère, Marine, était l'une des meilleures prostituées de France. Des étrangers venus de toutes l'Europe, accouraient à Paris, dans le seul but de tester sa réputation. Et ils repartaient toujours satisfaits de ses services.

Bien sûr, sa venue au monde n'avait pas été désirée. Gregory Magnus était un grand bourgeois anglais, seulement de passage dans la capitale française, et ayant déjà une famille, quand il avait rencontré la jeune femme. Du moins, il n'avait plus qu'une fille, son épouse n'étant plus de ce monde depuis plusieurs années. Mais comme tout homme, il avait des besoins que seul le sexe féminin pouvait contenter. C'était donc pour cela qu'il s'était aventuré dans la maison de Marine.

Néanmoins, durant les premières années de sa vie, Victoria grandit sans connaître le nom de son géniteur. Cela ne lui manquait pas, car sa mère prenait grand soin d'elle, ainsi que les filles habitant le bordel. Elle était leur petit rayon de soleil, celle qui amenait un peu de lumière et joie de vivre, dans cet endroit infâme. La maquerelle, Madame Laura, l'aimait bien également. Elle voyait déjà en elle la relève des filles qui ne rapporteraient plus assez d'argent, dans quelques années.

Chaque soir, alors que Marine allait travailler, la petite rejoignait le bureau de la tenancière, avec pour ordre de ne faire aucun bruit. Aucun client ne devait la voir, sous risque de faire expulser sa mère. Les enfants n'avaient pas le droit de vivre dans les maisons closes. Madame Laura l'avait acceptée, seulement parce que Marine rapportait beaucoup d'argent, sans quoi elle aurait finit dehors, comme toutes les autres prostituées, ayant eut le malheur de tomber enceinte de leur client.

Alors chaque soir, la petite fille allait s'installer dans le cabinet privée de Madame Laura, et sans bruit, elle jouait, dessinait et n'en sortait qu'au petit matin. Quand elle fut en âge de le faire, la jeune demoiselle aidait aux tâches journalières. Car malgré la réputation de sa mère, sa présence dans la maison n'était pas gratuite. Marine devait également travailler dur, pour payer le loyer et les vêtements dont la petite avait besoin.

Malgré son apparente pauvreté, Victoire n'avait manqué jamais de rien. Elle se sentait heureuse, aux milieux des filles, qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Durant toute son enfance, elle ne vit son père qu'une seule fois, et cette rencontre ne l'avait guère marquée. En effet, elle avait fait sa connaissance, aux alentours de ses quatre ans. Sa mère lui avait raconté plus tard, qu'il avait tenté de l'emmener avec lui, mais qu'elle avait refusé. Aujourd'hui, connaissant la vie qu'il souhaitait pour elle, elle ne pouvait que remercier sa maman de l'avoir gardée auprès d'elle. Car auprès de Gregory, elle n'aurait jamais été aussi heureuse, que dans cette maison parisienne…elle le savait.

Lorsqu'elle eut atteint ses quatorze ans, la maquerelle lui apprit qu'elle était en âge de travailler. Bien sûr, en bonne mère, Marine tenta de l'en dissuader, insistant qu'elle pouvait très bien subvenir à leurs besoins à toutes les deux. Malheureusement pour elle, Victoire voulait gagner son propre argent, afin de pouvoir à son tour payer des choses dont Marine rêvait. Et la curiosité de la jeune demoiselle n'était pas non plus étrangère à ce choix. En effet, elle voulait entrer dans le monde de sa mère, cet univers dont on lui avait toujours interdit l'accès à cause de son jeune âge. Aujourd'hui il lui tendait les bras, et elle n'allait tout de même pas laisser passer cette chance.

Ce fut Madame Laura qui s'occupa de son éducation sexuelle, comprenant aisément que cela serait difficile à sa mère de le faire. Après tout, qui vendrait son enfant à la rue ? Alors chaque jour la jeune fille passait du temps dans le bureau de la maquerelle, apprenant tout ce qu'une femme devait savoir pour satisfaire un homme. Tout n'était que théorique, mais Victoire était bonne élève et retenait tout ce que lui disait ou lui montrait sa professeur. Lorsque le moment arriva, ce fut sa mère qui eut le privilège de lui choisir son premier client.

Son nom était Christian, il était le fils d'un noble et fréquentait souvent la maison. Il ne voulait que Marine comme prostituée. Elle connaissait donc sa prévenance et sa gentillesse envers les femmes. Il était la personne idéale pour la première fois de sa fille. Après lui avoir parlé de la demoiselle, le jeune homme accepta de la prendre. Bien sûr Madame Laura lui exposa la situation de Victoire, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il en avait conscience et que cela ne le dérangeait point. Il paya même une grosse somme, afin qu'aucun autre homme ne pose ses mains sur la jeune fille, avant lui.

Le soir de leur rencontre arriva bien vite, et avec lui le stresse lié à l'inconnu. Les filles se firent pourtant rassurantes toute la journée, l'aidant même à choisir sa tenue, sa coiffure ou encore son maquillage. Certaines lui donnèrent même quelques astuces pour l'aider à se détendre ou à avoir moins mal. Malgré cela, la peur resta bien présente…

Sa première fois avait duré toute la nuit, et comme promis Christian se fit doux, patient et prévenant. Elle n'en gardait qu'un bon souvenir aujourd'hui. Elle se rappelait ses gestes hésitants et maladroits au début. Mais le jeune homme avait su la guider et lui donner confiance en elle. Au petit matin, elle avait rejoint le rang des prostituées sur le marché, rentrant sans le savoir en compétition avec sa propre mère.

Les mois avaient passée, et la jeune Victoire s'était maintenant aguerrie, oubliant même sa timidité passée. C'est alors que sa mère avait contractée la tuberculose. Cette maladie faisait des ravages en ce temps-là dans les rues parisiennes. Seuls les plus chanceux y échappaient. Voulant soigner sa mère, la jeune fille du redoubler d'effort dans son travail, afin de pouvoir payer les médicaments prescrits par le médecin de la maison. Malheureusement Marine ne survécut pas, et la mort l'emporta la veille des seize ans de sa fille. Victoire se retrouvait désormais seule au monde…du moins le crut-elle à cette époque là.

Car en effet, quelques semaines plus tard, un homme se présenta à la maison, et prétendit être son père. Madame Laura, qui avait toujours gardé une correspondance avec lui, en échange d'une jolie somme d'argent, l'avait avertie de la mort de la jeune femme. A la lecture de sa dernière lettre, Gregory Magnus s'était mis immédiatement en chemin.

Il avait dû alors prendre contact avec les autorités locales, afin d'obtenir la garde légale de la jeune fille. Mais ayant des amis haut placés, cela n'avait pas été bien difficile. Etant donc désormais son tuteur légal, Victoire n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le suivre. Oh bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas fait contre sa volonté, car son père lui avait dépeint un tableau féérique de sa future vie à Londres. Quelle jeune fille de sa condition aurait été assez folle de refuser une telle offre ? Aucune, elle le savait, toutes rêvaient du mythe de cendrillon, et elle la première. C'est donc avec un grand enthousiasme que la demoiselle avait accepté de suivre cet homme en terre étrangère.

Après avoir payé sa liberté à la tenancière de la maison, Gregory avait emmené sa fille dans un manoir à la campagne. Durant plus d'un an, le médecin lui avait inculqué l'anglais ainsi que les bonnes manières. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de la ramener aussi ignorante chez lui, et d'entacher un peu plus le nom des Magnus. Heureusement pour lui, Victoire avait été de bonne volonté et avait fait d'énormes efforts afin d'atteindre l'idéal que visait son père. N'ayant plus de mère, elle ne voulait décevoir la seule personne ayant de l'affection pour elle aujourd'hui. Lentement mais sûrement, la petite Victoire Legrand, avait laissé place à Victoria Magnus, jeune fille de bonne condition, parlant presque couramment anglais. Gregory avait pris alors la décision de rentrer en Angleterre avec elle.

Le voyage s'était passé fort bien, la jeune fille avait découvert des paysages inconnus, traversé la manche sans être malade, et posé enfin le pied sur le sol anglais. Là une nouvelle calèche les avait attendus, celle-ci les avait alors conduis tout d'abord à Maidstone, où ils avaient fait une escale. Gregory avait acheté pour sa fille de nouvelles robes, de nouvelles toilettes, et tout ce dont une demoiselle de son âge avait besoin. Puis la nuit commençant à tomber, ils étaient restés dormir à l'hôtel, avant de reprendre la route le lendemain très tôt. En effet, ils devaient atteindre Londres, se trouvant encore à 52km de la ville où ils se situaient.

Dès son arrivée au manoir familial, elle avait rencontré celle que son père nommée « sa grande sœur ». Durant ces deux dernières années, il n'avait fait que la dépeindre comme l'enfant parfait, la prenant pour exemple afin de l'éduquer. Si au début Victoire l'avait haït, d'être la fierté de cet homme, très vite elle avait appris à la prendre comme modèle, afin d'attirer les même sentiments envers elle.

Helen avait été chaleureuse avec elle, lui faisant visiter la maison, l'aidant avec son anglais, encore un peu fragile, et lui montrant comment bien ranger ses robes dans son armoire. Perdue dans ce nouveau monde, Victoria avait trouvé en sa sœur, une alliée attentive.

Dès le premier soir, la jeune fille avait arpenté les couloirs du Sanctuaire, se familiarisant avec ce nouvel endroit, qui était désormais sa maison. Mais très vite elle s'était perdue, ne trouvant personne pour lui indiquer son chemin. Elle avait tenté alors de revenir sur ses pas, mais s'était heurtée à un homme, qui l'avait rattrapée, alors qu'elle avait perdu l'équilibre. Son regard s'était plongé immédiatement dans le sien, s'y noyant définitivement. Durant quelques secondes, ils n'avaient pas bougé, restant interdits. Ses yeux, aussi clairs que l'eau de la rivière, avait capturé son âme, suscitant un frisson qui avait alors parcouru son échine.

Elle se souvenait l'avoir dévisagé de longues minutes, gravant à jamais ses traits dans sa mémoire. Il était d'une rare beauté, de son être s'échappait un charisme incroyable qui lui avait fait presque tourner la tête. Ses cheveux étaient aussi sombres que la nuit, lui apportant une touche de mystère, que son cœur se mit en hâte de découvrir…qui était-il ? Ses bras musclés, l'avaient maintenue fermement contre lui, lui coupant presque le souffle. Son bas ventre avait été collé au sien, lui laissant entrevoir la force de la virilité…tout son être l'avait absorbée et elle n'avait pas voulu lutter pour résister. Même lui n'avait pas semblé vouloir lui échapper, ses yeux océans avaient plongé en elle, pour découvrir ses secrets les plus enfouis et les faire siens à tout jamais. Jamais Victoria n'avait ressentit un sentiment aussi délicieux que celui qui l'avait envahi à cette instant.

Malheureusement pour elle, des bruits de pas étaient venu briser cet instant, et le jeune homme l'avait alors relâchée doucement, après s'être assuré que sa prise avait retrouvé son équilibre. Helen était alors apparut au coin du couloir et les avait rejoint. Elle avait alors présenté cet inconnu comme son compagnon. Il portait le nom de Montaigue John Druitt. Il était allé à la même université qu'elle, mais il avait étudié le droit.

Victoria n'avait jamais écouté la suite, trop occupée à détailler cet homme, qu'elle savait désormais interdit. Mais quelque chose en elle, lui avait dit que son destin était lié à lui… d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Durant les semaines suivantes, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie et celle d'Helen. Elle avait appris à les connaître, et chaque jour elle avait dut se battre un peu plus, contre les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Elle ne pouvait tomber amoureuse de ce jeune homme, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Mais lasse de cette bataille perdue d'avance, elle avait rendu les armes, acceptant silencieusement de l'aimer sans pouvoir l'avoir…..jamais. Il appartenait à Helen et elle l'avait accepté…après tout, une prostituée ne pouvait aimer. C'est ce que lui avait toujours répété sa mère.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, un soir, alors qu'il était très tard, Victoria avait tenté de sortir de sa chambre, pour rejoindre les cuisines, la faim tenaillant son ventre. Mais en route, elle était tombée sur le couple, et s'était immédiatement cachée dans le couloir perpendiculaire au leur. Elle s'était alors penchée légèrement, afin de voir s'ils l'avaient vu. Mais heureusement pour elle, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Très vite, elle s'était perdue dans son observation, ne pouvant décoller son regard des jeunes fiancés.

Helen avait son dos appuyé contre le mur, la tête renversée sur le coté, les yeux mi-clos. De son côté John, était collé à elle, dévorant son cou de baiser. Elle avait alors contemplé une de ses mains remonter les jupons de sa sœur, avant de glisser lentement dessous et de remonter une de ses jambes autour de ses reins. Un long soupir s'était échappé alors des lèvres de la doctoresse, qui avait du mal à retenir ses gémissements. Elle avait tenté alors de défaire son corset, mais son compagnon l'avait arrêté. Surprise elle l'avait questionné du regard, avant de le voir embrasser la naissance de sa poitrine. Immédiatement Helen avait refermé les yeux, se laissant guider par ses gestes habiles.

De sa cachette, Victoria n'avait rien perdu de ce spectacle plus qu'intime. Elle savait qu'il était mal de les regarder ainsi, mais malgré tout sa volonté, elle n'était pas parvenu à partir, ses yeux irrémédiablement attirer sur ses deux corps qui se donnaient l'un à l'autre.

Dans un mouvement fluide, elle avait vu sa sœur, inverser sa position, plaquant alors John contre le mur. Elle remarqua alors pour la première fois, que sa chemise était grande ouverte, offrant à sa vu un torse puissant et bien dessiné. Il avait été tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé depuis leur première rencontre.

Et alors que sa sœur s'était évertuée à ouvrir son pantalon, elle avait vu son regard clair…il l'observait, pleinement conscient de sa présence. Victoria était restée alors interdite, ne sachant quoi faire, devait-elle feindre d'arriver à peine, où devait elle restait là, sans bouger ? Mais ne voyant aucune protestation de la part du jeune homme venir, elle avait décidé de ne rien faire, plongeant simplement ses yeux fascinés dans les siens.

Helen avait tenté tant bien que de mal à le dévêtir, et malgré l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté, il n'avait pas quitté la jeune fille de vue. Et même lorsqu'il avait échangé un baiser passionné avec sa belle, il n'avait pas fermé les yeux, lui envoyant le regard le plus intense de toute sa vie. Un frisson avait alors parcouru son échine, venant mourir aux creux de ses reins, où une douce chaleur s'était installée. Malheureusement pour elle, sa grande sœur avait pris conscience du lieu où ils se trouvaient, et avait tiré son compagnon dans sa chambre, fermant la porte à clef derrière eux.

La jeune fille s'était alors donné quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits…Puis elle avait regardé de nouveau la porte d'Helen, prenant conscience d'une chose : Victoire, prostituée des faubourgs parisiens, venait de reprendre vie. Son ancienne existence n'avait eu de cesse de lui manquer et le regard que John avait posé sur elle ce soir, lui avait rappelé qui elle était réellement, et non ce qu'elle voulait donner l'illusion d'être.

Elle s'était alors enfuie en courant dans sa chambre, où elle s'était mise à fouiller dans ses placards. Très vite, elle en avait ressortie une vieille tenue, que sa mère lui avait offerte, pour fêter la perte de sa virginité. Elle se souvenait qu'à l'époque la robe lui était un peu grande, afin qu'elle lui fasse plusieurs années, lui avait alors expliqué Marine. Aujourd'hui le vêtement lui allait comme un gant, mettant en valeur les bonnes rondeurs. A cette pensée, son regard s'était fait mélancolique, l'absence de sa mère, avait laissé un grand vide dans son cœur. Puis sans d'autre cérémonie, elle avait alors revêtit la robe, se sentant de nouveau elle-même, avant d'aller parcourir les rues pavées de Londres.


	2. Le bal

_Note de l'auteur : Attention scène NC17 dans ce chapitre, enfin je veux dire une scène entière quoi…_

_Sinon j'espère que mon histoire vous plait ! Si c'est le cas n'hésité pas à Commenter, cela me ferait plaisir ! _

_Encore merci mes ptits boulets pour votre soutient sans faille ! Et Manon….on a vu RDA :D mouahahahaha !_

_Bisous à tous !_

Les mois avaient de nouveau passé jusqu'à arriver à ce soir. Pour la première fois depuis son retour sur le marché, Victoria ne pouvait sortir, son père donnant un bal dans la salle de réception, en l'honneur d'une récolte de fond pour un orphelinat qu'il avait fondé. Bien sûr cette maison n'avait pas été construite pour les enfants normaux, mais pour les anormaux qui ne pouvaient trouver de famille. Mais comme à cette habitude, Gregory Magnus s'était bien gardé de l'expliquer à ses convives, tous plus fortuné les uns que les autres. En effet, il était toujours bien vu à cette époque de participer à des soirées de charité, et ce soir n'échappait pas à la règle.

Pour l'occasion, son père lui avait acheté une sublime robe parme, donc les larges bretelles bordées de dentelles noires, encerclaient ses bras. Sur le corsage était visible les même broderies, ainsi que des perles et quelques pierres scintillante. Autour de son cou était attaché un collier de diamant, dont les boucles assorties, pendaient à ses oreilles. Un fin bracelet d'or, entourait son poignet droit, et ses cheveux avaient été relevés dans un chignon sophistiqué, fait par Helen elle-même. Gregory l'avait comparée à une princesse en la découvrant, et John avait appuyé ce compliment, la faisant rougir plus que de convenance.

Mais voilà malgré la fête battant son plein, la jeune demoiselle s'ennuyait. Depuis plusieurs minutes, elle avait été abandonnée sur une chaise, personne ne voulant danser avec elle. Elle regardait, à moitié perdue dans ses pensées, les danseurs évoluer sur la piste, au son de l'orchestre payé par son père. Un soupir s'échappa alors de ses lèvres, lui attirant les foudres d'une vieille dame, qui lui envoya un regard meurtrier. Elle avait oublié que les bonnes manières voulaient, qu'elle reste bien droite et souriante sur sa chaise…mais plus le temps avançait, plus elle n'avait que faire des bonnes manières et autres protocoles de bienséance.

Ne se sentant plus à sa place au milieu de cette foule, Victoria se leva et rejoignit discrètement l'un des couloirs désert de sa maison. Heureusement pour elle, personne n'y prêta attention. Les invités s'amusaient trop dans la grande salle et le personnel était trop occupé au service ou à la cuisine. La grande demeure familiale était donc tranquille et tout à elle…du moins le pensait-elle jusqu'à entendre un bruit étouffé.

Mue par la curiosité, la jeune fille se laissa guidée par les bruits sourds qu'elle entendait…et qui ressemblait à des soupirs, si elle y prêtait bien attention. Très vite, elle se retrouva devant les portes de la bibliothèque, l'une d'elle était à peine entrouverte. Sans bruit, Victoria la poussa légèrement, jetant un œil à l'intérieur. Le spectacle qu'elle y découvrit, la figea sur place. Elle était incapable de pouvoir fuir cette vision des plus intimes.

Sa sœur était assise dans l'un des fauteuils ornant la grande salle. Elle lui tournait le dos de trois quart, lui laissant entrevoir que sa coiffure était un peu défaite et que sa robe semblait un peu froissée. Ses jupons étaient relevé jusqu'à ses hanches, laissant apparaitre ses jambes fines. De la où elle était, Victoria put voir que les joues de la jeune femme étaient légèrement rosies de plaisir, son visage était tourné dans sa direction, mais ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration semblait se faire de plus en plus anarchique.

Malgré l'indécence de son espionnage, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à bouger, hypnotisée par ce spectacle des plus inconvenant, mais qu'elle connaissait si bien, pour l'avoir si souvent vu dans son ancienne demeure. Elle n'y avait jamais prêté plus d'attention à l'époque, mais s'agissant aujourd'hui de sa sœur, rendait cette vision des plus magnétisantes.

Soudain un frisson bien connu la parcourue, son regard alors glissa vers les genoux d'Helen…mais au lieu de les apercevoir, elle tomba sur les yeux de celui qui était désormais le fiancé de sa sœur : John. Ils s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter. La moitié de son visage était cachée par le corps de la jeune femme, mais cela ne sembla pas les gêner outre mesure. Même lorsque sa fiancée se mit à gémir plus fort, perdue dans son plaisir, le jeune homme persistait à la regarder, tel un prédateur affamé pensant à sa prochaine victime. Cette pensée eut le dont de l'exciter, malgré la peur coulant dans ses veines…cet interdit la troublait bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et malgré la honte qu'elle aurait du ressentir, elle n'en retenait que le plaisir de se savoir ainsi désirée par cet homme.

Lentement, Victoria le vit glisser une main sous les jupons d'Helen, lui arrachant un petit cri, qu'elle tenta de réprimer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Son corps se mit alors à bouger langoureusement, essayant d'approcher encore davantage le visage de son amant de son intimité…et même si elle ne pouvait le voir, la jeune demoiselle savait que la langue de John était à l'œuvre, amenant sa compagne toujours un peu plus près du plaisir suprême. Mais il ne semblait s'en soucier, trop absorbé à dévorer du regard l'intrus.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le dos de la doctoresse s'arqua violemment, dans un long gémissement, que la jeune fille sembla reprendre ses esprits. Ayant reprit le contrôle de son corps, elle s'enfuit en courant, trop honteuse de n'avoir eut la force de le faire avant. Ne voulant pas se repasser ses images en boucle dans sa tête, elle rejoignit la salle de bal, en quête de distraction.

Malheureusement ne trouvant pas de cavalier, elle dû se résigner à retourner s'asseoir à sa table. De nouveau son regard se perdit au milieu de la piste de danse, où des couples valsaient au son de la musique entrainante.

C'était mal ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire cela à sa sœur, c'était sa vie privée. Elle se savait irrespectueuse et s'en voulait d'avoir agit ainsi. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle cet effet là ? Pourquoi lui ? Il y avait tant d'hommes dans le monde, tant de bourgeois ou autres nobles prêts à la courtiser, et elle ne voyait que lui…pourquoi ? Et lui pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi ne la repoussait-il pas en la réprimandant sur son comportement ? Pourquoi la laissait-il faire ? Et son regard…pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Il avait une fiancée, un brillant avenir, et une jolie somme d'argent sur son compte gagné grâce à son métier d'avocat, ainsi que provenant de l'héritage de son père mort 3 ans auparavant…alors pourquoi la regardait-il comme si tout cela n'existait pas ? Comme s'il ne voulait qu'elle ? Pourquoi jouaient-ils à ce jeu dangereux, qui pourrait blesser sa sœur ?

Victoria n'eut pas le temps de pousser ses réflexions plus loin, car quelqu'un la ramena sur terre. En effet, un homme s'était placé devant elle, lui tendant cérémonieusement la main, afin de l'inviter à danser. La jeune fille papillonna ses paupières plusieurs fois, avant de remonter son regard vers cet inconnu…qui se trouvait être John. Cette découverte la fit sursauter, ce qui provoqua un sourire chez le jeune homme. Elle resta alors incrédule, oubliant toutes les bonnes manières inculquées par son père…elle ne savait que faire.

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ma douce Victoria ? Demanda John, avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

La voyant perdu, et ne voulant perdre une seconde de plus, le jeune avocat prit sa main avec audace et l'attira doucement sur la piste de danse. La demoiselle le suivit sans résister. Immédiatement il plaça ses bras autour d'elle, la plaquant contre lui et l'emmenant valser au milieu des autres couples. Personne ne faisait attention à eux, chacun trop absorbé à discuter avec son ou sa partenaire.

John resserra lentement son étreinte, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille ouvre de grands yeux surpris. Leur deux corps ainsi modelé ne formait presque plus qu'un…elle pouvait d'ailleurs sentir son membre tendu, contre son corset. Lentement son regard remonta jusqu'à celui océan de cet homme étrange. Un sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres, et cela eut le dont de la faire frissonner d'effroi. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi avec elle ? Qu'avait-il en tête ? Comment un homme aussi bien élevé, pouvait-il être aussi pervers ? Car à cet instant, c'était bien de la perversité qu'elle lisait dans son regard. Elle avait appris à la reconnaître à Paris, quand des clients venaient se présenter à elle, elle savait donc ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle… mais là, elle était perdue…cet homme était un mystère.

-Qu'y a-t-il très chère ? Finit-il par lui demander. Cela ne semblait point vous déranger outre mesure de regarder tout à l'heure.

-Je suis certaine qu'Helen ne serait pas enchantée d'apprendre ce que vous faîtes. Rétorqua Victoria, d'un ton hautain.

-Et que dirait-elle de vous ? La menaça-t-il.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Voyons douce Victoria, ria-t-il, nous savons tous les deux ce que vous faîtes la nuit tombée.

-Que…

-Ah ah ne me mentez point jeune fille, mon jeune frère Arthur vous a eu comme maîtresse, de plus n'oubliez pas que je suis souvent à Whitechapel moi-même.

La jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre. Elle savait qui était Arthur, pour l'avoir eu plusieurs fois comme client. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait noté une ressemblance avec John, mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il puisse être son frère. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas avoir donné sa vraie identité à aucun de ses amants. Alors comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle ?

-Je vous ai suivi un soir. Lui apprit-il, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

-Comment avez-vous osé ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Cela n'est-il pas ironique, déclara-t-il en riant, de voir une fille de joie énervée par le fait qu'un client potentiel la suive ?

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise de ses paroles.

-Tu as très bien entendu, chuchota-t-il après s'être penchée à son oreille. Te faire mienne contre un mur de cette maison serait un vrai délice.

La jeune fille s'écarta de lui vivement, surprise de cette déclaration des plus indécente, qui pourtant faisait naître un certain émoi en elle. John arborait un sourire satisfait, qui glaça le sang de la jeune française. Qui était-il ? Qu'était devenu cet homme doux dont sa sœur lui ventait les mérites tous les soirs ? Après un dernier regard outré, Victoria quitta la piste de danse sans un regard en arrière, prenant le chemin de sa chambre. Mais au milieu d'un couloir, une main se referma sur son bras, l'obligeant violemment à se retourner.

-Je pensais que ma proposition te plairait. Annonça-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai vu ton regard quand ma langue et mes doigts satisfaisaient ta sœur.

-Et ? Feint-elle de ne pas comprendre.

-A cet instant, tu aurais tout donné pour être à sa place, pour être celle à qui j'offrais un plaisir sans fin.

-C'est faux ! Nia-t-elle.

-C'est très mal de mentir douce Victoria, ton cher père ne te l'a donc t-il pas apprit ?

Lentement, le jeune homme se pencha vers elle, lui laissant le temps de l'éviter si elle ne le souhaitait pas. Mais elle n'en fit rien, très absorbée par son regard, elle le laissa poser ses lèvres sur son cou exposé. Malgré toute sa volonté, Victoria n'arriva pas à le repousser, son corps restant immobile, alors que son esprit lui hurlait de s'échapper de son emprise. Alors comme pour le faire taire, elle ferma les yeux, rendant les armes face à cet homme charismatique et appréciant sa douce attaque.

Elle sentit alors les mains de John se faire plus aventureuses et glisser le long de son corset, jusqu'à en glisser une sur sa poitrine. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, encourageant alors le jeune homme à s'enhardir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se colla davantage contre elle, avant de mordre doucement son cou. Victoria lâcha un cri de surprise, qui mourut contre une des paumes du jeune avocat, qui avait anticipé sa réaction. Immédiatement, il cajola la marque qu'il venait de laisser, il savait que demain matin, elle serait plus que visible.

Puis ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux, John ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille et l'attira à l'intérieur. Il verrouilla la porte, avant de se tourner vers elle. Ses joues étaient rosies par le plaisir, et cela lui décocha un sourire triomphant. Lentement, tel un prédateur, elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, elle tenta alors de le fuir en reculant, mais se heurta bientôt à l'un des barreaux de son lit à baldaquin. Doucement le jeune homme prit sa main dans la sienne, et l'attira contre lui, plaçant son dos contre son torse puissant. Il pencha de nouveau la tête et dévora son cou et ses épaules de baisers. Délicatement elle le sentit défaire sa robe, délaçant un à un les lacets de son corset. Puis elle sentit les bretelles glisser le long de ses bras, avant de voir le vêtement tomber à ses pieds.

Avec adresse, John la souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena près de la cheminée, où un feu brulait lentement. Malgré la douceur du printemps, les pièces de la maison avait encore besoin d'être chauffées. Lentement il la déposa sur un tapis en fourrure d'ours, que son père avait ramené d'un voyage, lui avait expliqué sa sœur à son installation. Il s'allongea alors sur elle, avant de l'embrasser d'abord tendrement, puis de plus en plus avec passion.

La jeune fille sentit alors les mains de son amant parcourir son corps, découvrant ses formes et ses creux. Elles semblaient être partout à la fois, prodiguant avec dextérité des caresses plus que délicieuses. Mais très vite celles-ci se firent plus appuyées, comme s'il était en train de perdre le contrôle, et elle se surprit à espérer qu'il le fasse. Elle ne voulait plus attendre, son corps entier lui crier de la faire sienne. Et elle savait comment faire cela. Rapidement, la demoiselle devint active, ses propres mains allant caresser sa virilité turgescente. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur son membre, à travers le tissu, et lentement elle se mit à faire un mouvement de bas en haut, lui décrochant un grognement de plaisir. Se voyant ainsi encouragée, Victoria défit rapidement les boutons de son pantalon, libérant ainsi l'objet de ses désirs. Ne perdant pas courage, elle le reprit en main, reprenant le même mouvement. Sa peau était si chaude et si douce sous ses doigts. Telle une musicienne aguerrie, elle savait manier cet instrument avec dextérité. Ses doigts se resserraient parfois, accentuant ainsi la pression, son pouce venait jouer sur sa tête, étalant sur sa peau de velours quelques gouttes de sperme…gage de son désir grandissant.

Rapidement la douce torture poussa John au-delà de ses limites, et il se fit plus sauvage, perdant complètement la maîtrise de lui-même. A travers le tissu, il mordilla la pointe d'un sein qu'il avait entre les lèvres, faisant ainsi crier sa partenaire, avant de relever la tête vers elle. Puis il attrapa la main de Victoria, la plaquant sans ménagement au dessus de sa tête ! Son regard était noir de désir, et elle savait qu'ils avaient passé le point de non retour. De sa main libre John déchira les jupons de la demoiselle avant de lancer les lambeaux plus loin. Il fit de même avec ses survêtements, projetant les haillons au loin. En moins d'une minutes, la jeune fille se retrouva complément nue devant ses yeux. Un frisson d'anticipation parcourra son échine, avant de venir mourir dans le creux de ses reins.

Elle le vit retirer rapidement ses propres vêtements, étudiant son corps qui s'exposait de plus en plus à sa vue. Elle put enfin voir l'objet de ses désirs fièrement dressé. Cet homme n'avait vraiment à rougir de rien, la nature l'avait très bien gâté, et elle se mit à comparer à avec les autres membres qu'elle avait déjà vu. Elle devait avouer que son amant faisait parti des mieux fourni qu'elle ait eu. Inconsciemment elle se lécha les lèvres, imaginant déjà sa saveur. Elle était sûre qu'elle serait suave et intoxicante, ambrée et interdite…tout comme lui.

Mais John ne lui laissa pas le temps à plus de réflexion. Il s'allongea sur elle et entra en elle d'un seul coup de reins, lui arrachant un cri. Victoria noua alors ses jambes dans son dos, l'invitant à continuer. Immédiatement il se mit à bouger avec violence, donnant de grands coups de hanches et s'enfonçant toujours plus loin en elle. Son corps était en feu, elle avait besoin de lui, de son corps, de son âme…Ses mains s'accrochèrent à lui, griffant son dos au passage, mais cela ne sembla pas le déranger outre mesure. Bien au contraire, celui donna encore plus de vigueur et ses mouvements de reins s'intensifièrent. Victoria s'abandonna alors à toutes ses sensations qui l'envahissaient. Elle aimait l'avoir aux creux de ses cuisses, le sentir se mouvoir contre sa peau, l'entendre gémir son prénom alors que la passion le consumait.

Rapidement la jeune fille se sentit approcher du bord du gouffre. D'un geste expert, elle glissa sa main entre leur corps et alla jouer avec son bouton de rose, gonflé de plaisir. Ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts et sa respiration devint anarchique. Soudain son corps se cambra violement, et son âme fut emportée dans un tourbillon d'extase, qu'elle manifesta par un long râle voluptueux. John ne tarda pas à la suivre, se déversant en elle, avant de tomber sur son corps frêle, épuisé.

Mais très vite il se reprit et s'appuya sur ses coudes, afin de ne pas l'étouffer. Mais la jeune fille resserra son étreinte autour de lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait rester, qu'il ne l'a gênait pas…bien au contraire, elle aimait sentir le poids de son corps la recouvrir. John obtempéra docilement, s'allongeant sur elle confortablement. Il posa sa tête entre ses seins, observant la morsure qu'il lui avait infligée un peu plus tôt. Du bout des doigts il redessina la peau meurtrie, avant d'y déposer un doux baiser. Son amante le regardait faire. Elle le vit déposer quelques baisers timides, avant de prendre son téton durci entre ses lèvres. Délicatement il le suça, sa main caressant tendrement son mamelon. Elle ne put retenir un soupir. Il était si doux…

Sa main glissait sur sa peau douce, prodiguant toutes les attentions qu'une demoiselle était en droit d'attendre. Sa langue jouait avec le petit bout rose, avant de lécher sensuellement sa peau, remontant sur sa gorge. Là il embrassa son cou, avant de prendre le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres et de jouer avec.

-Pardonne mon ardeur, mais ton corps est une ode au plaisir, et je n'ai pu y résister. Chuchota-t-il.

-Tu n'as point à t'excuser, j'en avais autant envie que toi.

-Je sais tout de même, comment me faire pardonner. Lui apprit-il dans un souffle chaud.

Lentement elle le sentit se retirer, emportant avec lui la douce chaleur qui l'avait emplie. Elle le vit descendre le long de son corps, déposant sur chaque parcelle de peau visible des myriades de baisers, qui n'eurent pour effet que de réveiller de nouveau son désir endormi. Lorsque sa bouche s'approcha de son ventre, Victoria eut pour réflexe de le rentrer, ce qui fit sourire son amant. Très vite, elle le vit prendre place entre ses jambes, ses bras passant sous ses genoux et les amenant au dessus de ses épaules. Elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et un frisson d'anticipation parcourut son corps.

Lorsque sa langue effleura son aine, la demoiselle ferma les yeux, reposant son crâne contre la fourrure. Puis avec une lenteur extrême, elle le sentit glisser sa langue sur sa féminité. Si au début, il resta sage, découvrant chaque recoin de son intimité, très vite il gagna en ardeur, donnant quelques coups de langue sur son clitoris gonflé. Son corps se cambra alors et la jeune fille se mit à gémir. John prit alors le bouton de rose entre ses lèvres, lui assénant une douce torture, dont il savait les femmes friande. Ne pouvant se retenir, Victoria se mit à bouger ses hanches contre son visage. Il était si bon, si attentionné…mais elle avait besoin de plus. Son partenaire dut le sentir, car il ne tarda pas à glisser deux doigts en elle, la faisant crier de nouveau. Il garda tout d'abord un rythme lent, voulant la garder sous contrôle. Alors que ses doigts allaient et venaient en elle, sa langue jouait avec sa peau, la suçant parfois, la mordant d'autres fois.

Victoria n'arrivait pas à contenir ses gémissements, trop absorbée par son plaisir. Il la savait au bord de la jouissance, mais ne voulait pas lui laisser le loisir de s'y perdre tout de suite. Alors il garda un rythme doux, le changeant parfois pour l'emmener un peu plus près du bord. Il entendait sa respiration devenir anarchique.

-Je t'en prie…le supplia-t-elle.

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il avant de se remettre à lécher sa peau douce.

-Je veux jouir…s'il te plait…j'en ai besoin. Haleta-t-elle.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Je te jure…que je te tuerais !

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme, avant que ses doigts ne prennent un rythme plus rapide. Les caresses de sa langue se firent plus appuyées. Il aimait jouer avec son clitoris. Les hanches de la jeune fille bougèrent plus vite, leurs mouvements devenant de moins en moins cohérents, jusqu'à ce que son dos quitte le sol pour s'arquer violement. Un long cri rauque s'échappa alors de ses lèvres. Son corps brûlait de passion et son esprit s'était perdu dans les tréfonds du plaisir suprême.

Lentement, Victoria reposa son dos contre le sol, tentant de calmer sa respiration. John remonta jusqu'à elle et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de s'allonger près d'elle et de l'attirer contre lui. Trop épuisée, la demoiselle se laissa faire docilement, posa sa main sur son cœur. Elle sentit ses battements réguliers contre sa peau, la berçant doucement. Elle tenta de résister à l'appel du sommeil, mais celui-ci fut plus fort…tout ce qu'elle se souvint alors, fut que le jeune avocat avait déposé un baiser sur son front, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	3. Trahison

_Et nous voici au chapitre 3 !_

_Je ne sais pas si ma fic vous plait ou non, mais j'espère quand même que si ! Si c'est bien le cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message, histoire que je sache votre opinion sur mon travail !_

_Voilà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Bisous à tous_

Le lendemain matin, la jeune demoiselle se réveilla doucement, avant de se découvrir seule, sur le sol dur. Elle tourna alors la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant son amant des yeux, mais seul le vide de sa chambre lui apparu. Il était parti…il l'avait abandonné nue sur ce tapis, face à un feu mourant. Ce ne fut que la fraicheur de la pièce qui la ramenait sur terre.

Lentement, elle se leva et s'approcha de sa coiffeuse. Elle y découvrit avec surprise, sa robe soigneusement pliée sur le petit tabouret en velours. Dans sa corbeille, posée à coté, les lambeaux de ses sous-vêtements étaient visibles. Comment un homme aussi prévenant pouvait-il être aussi sauvage ? Un sourire étira alors ses lèvres, alors que les images de la nuit passée lui revenaient en tête. Il avait été un amant attentionné, passionné, fougueux…un partenaire dont chaque femme rêvait secrètement.

Secouant doucement la tête, la jeune fille se rappela qu'on l'attendait pour le petit déjeuner. Elle alla donc ouvrir son placard à la recherche de la tenue adéquate. Grâce aux enseignements de son père, elle savait quoi choisir. Une fois habillée, elle se coiffa et se maquilla rapidement, avant de quitter la chambre, prenant le chemin de la salle à manger.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva sur le seuil de la porte de la grande salle, la jeune fille se figea. Face à elle se tenait sa sœur, en grande conversation avec son père…qu'avait-elle fait ? Comment avait-elle pu agir ainsi ? Comment avait-elle pu lui faire cela ? Elle, qui l'avait accueillit chaleureusement à son arrivée, elle qui avait toujours pris soin d'elle depuis son installation, elle qui l'aimait…elle l'avait trahie de la pire des manières.

Le sang déserta alors son visage, et l'air lui manqua…elle avait la nausée. Elle se détestait, se répugnait…les larmes lui montèrent alors aux yeux. Comment avait-elle osé ? Elle ne méritait pas cette vie, son père aurait dû la laisser à Paris, dans son univers…jamais elle n'aurait dû accepter de venir ici. Elle n'était qu'une source d'ennuis, et aujourd'hui encore elle le prouvait…comment pourrait-elle lui faire face ? Et qu'est-ce que John lui avait raconté ?

Malheureusement la jeune demoiselle ne put porter sa réflexion plus loin, une main posée dans le creux de son dos, la ramena sur terre. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle découvrit le jeune avocat à ses côtés. Un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres.

-Bonjour douce Victoria. Souhaita-t-il de façon distincte, attirant l'attention de sa famille sur elle. Il semblerait que quelque chose vous ennuie ?

La jeune fille le regarda interdite. Comment osait-il lui demander une telle chose ? Comment pouvait-il feindre aussi bien l'ignorance, alors que sa fiancée se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux ? Comment arrivait-il à la regarder sans se sentir coupable ? Comment pouvait-il lui planter un tel poignard dans le cœur ?...

-Victoria que se passe-t-il ? Tu es si pâle. S'inquiéta sa sœur qui s'était rapprochée, avant de l'emmener s'asseoir à table.

-Rien…je…je…balbutia-t-elle, sans pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Je crois que je manque de sommeil, c'est tout.

-Tu n'as qu'à retourner ensuite te reposer, il est vrai que la soirée à terminer très tard. Concéda son père, tout en lui servant une tasse de thé.

-Excellente idée père, je pense que je vais suivre votre conseil, et aller lire un peu au calme dans la grande bibliothèque.

-Souhaitez-vous un peu de compagnie ? Lui demanda John, d'un air innocent. Je dois avouer que ce bal m'a également épuisé.

-Non ! S'exclama-t-elle, avant de se reprendre devant le regard surpris d'Helen. Je veux dire que cela n'est point nécessaire. Je préfère être seule pour lire.

-De plus John, vous m'avez promis une promenade aujourd'hui. Lui rappela gentiment sa fiancée.

-Oh oui pardonnez moi belle Helen, cela m'était sorti de l'esprit. Avoua le jeune homme.

-Quoi ? Et ton cabinet Helen ? Questionna son père, surpris.

-En effet père, il s'agit de mon cabinet et si je souhaite le laisser fermé pour une journée, j'en ai le droit. S'indigna la jeune femme.

-Tu es médecin pour l'amour du ciel ! S'emporta Gregory. Tu ne peux pas fuir tes responsabilités pour ton cher fiancé…

A cet instant, Victoria décrocha de la conversation. Elle était habituée à ces disputes matinales. En effet, Gregory Magnus n'avait jamais aimé John et il ne manquait aucune occasion de le rappeler à sa fille. Depuis leur rencontre, le vieil homme se méfiait de lui et en avait fait part à Helen, qui l'avait alors très mal prit. Dès lors, elle avait toujours prit sa défense, lui faisant confiance les yeux fermés…à tort malheureusement pensa sa jeune sœur. De son côté, John se délectait de ce spectacle, qui lui permettait chaque jour de se rapprocher un peu plus de sa compagne.

C'est donc au son d'une nouvelle querelle, que Victoria sirota son thé, tout en se perdant dans les limbes de sa culpabilité. Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Un pied s'était glissé sous sa robe, contre son mollet. Ne voulant pas lui donner satisfaction, elle feignit de ne rien remarquer. Mais lorsque ce corps étranger se mit à caresser sa jambe de bas en haut, elle ne put plus l'ignorer. Lentement, elle remonta son regard, jusqu'à rencontrer celui de son amant. Elle le découvrit en train de la dévorer des yeux.

Sans pouvoir le contrôler, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Comment pouvait-il faire cela ? A coté de sa fiancée qui plus est ? Cet homme était beaucoup plus pervers qu'elle n'avait pu l'imaginer. Alors qu'elle se haïssait de la trahison commise envers sa sœur, lui pensait sûrement à leur prochaine rencontre. Comment pourrait-elle lui résister ? Alors que d'un simple regard, elle devenait aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon. Comment pourrait-elle y renoncer, alors que son corps et son âme ne désiraient plus que lui ? Comment pourrait-elle vivre avec cette infidélité faite envers sa sœur ?...mais alors que son esprit tentait de rester concentré, elle sentit son corps s'abandonner à cette douce caresse que lui prodiguait John…

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et les visites du jeune homme, se firent de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus violentes. Si au début la demoiselle avait tenté de le repousser, pensant à sa sœur, très vite il gagna la bataille, n'acceptant pas le non comme une réponse à ses avances. Très vite la jeune fille apprit à se fermer de cet amant, comprenant que quelque part elle ne trahissait pas vraiment Helen…qu'elle n'était qu'un exutoire pour John. Elle était la barrière qui protégeait la doctoresse de la sauvagerie de son fiancé…Elle savait qu'elle aurait du en parler à sa sœur, lui exposer la vraie nature de John. Mais comment le prendrait-elle en apprenant qu'elle avait partagé son lit avec son fiancé ? Comprendrait-elle ? De plus si elle parlait….il ne viendrait plus.

Car hormis la crainte qu'elle avait de la réaction de sa sœur, ce qui la terrifiait réellement, était qu'il ne lui rende plus visite. En effet, malgré la violence de leur étreinte, elle l'aimait bien plus qu'elle ne devait, bien plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer…et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit. Ils n'étaient pas destinés l'un à l'autre, ils n'étaient pas des âmes sœurs…du moins elle ne l'était pas pour lui, car sa vie à lui était Helen…sa sœur…celle pour qui elle sacrifierait tout si on lui demandait. Celle qui l'avait acceptée et aimée dès leur rencontre. Celle qu'elle tentait de protéger et à qui elle mentait chaque jour un peu plus.

Ce mensonge pesait lourd sur ses frêles épaules. Elle était venue ici, naïve, prête à recommencer une nouvelle vie…et maintenant elle regrettait son ancienne existence, celle où elle ne devait de compte moral à personne…celle où elle était libre. Aujourd'hui, elle était vraiment redevenue une prostituée…mais elle ne vendait plus son corps pour de l'argent, elle le vendait pour un peu d'amour. Pourquoi lui avait-on inculqué ces valeurs qui désormais déchiraient son cœur ? Pourquoi lui avait-on appris à avoir une âme ? Pourquoi lui avait-on appris qu'on pouvait se haïr ? Car oui ce soir, face à ce miroir, elle détestait l'image qu'elle y voyait : une jeune fille trompant tous les êtres auxquels elle tenait et se mentant à elle-même.

Après un dernier regard lancé à son image, Victoria attrapa son châle et le passa autour de ses épaules nues. Malgré le printemps approchant, les nuits était encore très froides dans les rues de Londres. La jeune fille s'avança ensuite vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, qu'elle ouvrit. Immédiatement une brise légère vint caresser son cou. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant cette douceur remplie de souvenirs. Puis, après avoir prit une grande inspiration, elle avança sur son balcon, avant d'enjamber la balustrade l'ornant. Comme chaque soir, elle s'apprêtait à descendre le long du mur, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Lentement la demoiselle tourna la tête vers sa porte et y découvrit Helen sur le seuil. Celle-ci semblait à la fois surprise et inquiète de sa découverte, des milliers de scénarios tournant déjà dans son esprit.

-Victoria ? Que fais-tu ?

-S'il te plait va-t-en. La supplia la jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse, Helen ferma la porte à clé et s'approcha lentement d'elle, prenant garde à ne pas l'effrayer.

-Je t'en supplie ne saute pas. Lui conjura sa sœur.

-Quoi ? Demanda Victoria surprise.

-Je sais que se n'est pas toujours facile et que tu es loin de chez toi…Commença Helen. Mais cela n'est pas une raison pour vouloir mettre fin à tes jours.

-Je n'en avais aucunement l'intention. Lui apprit-elle.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu enjambé le balcon ? Pourquoi fais-tu face au vide ? Je t'en pris, reviens de ce côté…en sécurité. La supplia la doctoresse.

Prise au piège devant l'inquiétude tangible de son aînée, la demoiselle n'eut le cœur de défier son autorité, et obtempéra. A peine était-elle passé de l'autre coté, que deux bras vinrent l'entourer. La jeune femme l'étreignit avec amour et soulagement. Cela brisa le cœur de sa sœur. Comment un être aussi aimant qu'Helen pouvait s'inquiéter pour un monstre tel qu'elle ?...elle lui devait une explication, elle le savait.

-Que…

-Je vais t'expliquer. Déclara simplement la jeune fille.

Elle entraina alors la scientifique dans sa chambre, refermant la fenêtre, afin de garder le froid à l'extérieur. Puis les deux sœurs s'assirent confortablement sur le lit. Victoria garda tout d'abord le silence, se contentant d'observer ses mains, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Le courage coulant de nouveau dans ses veines, elle releva les yeux, rencontrant ceux interrogatifs d'Helen. Elle lui raconta alors toute son histoire, son vécu…ses impressions et autres sentiments depuis sont arrivées à Londres. Elle trouva les mots pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'appartenait pas à son monde, pas à cette famille, que malgré son amour pour elle, elles seraient toujours différentes…car elle ne supportait pas les interdits de sa condition… que la liberté avec laquelle elle avait grandit lui manquait.

Victoria conta ensuite à sa sœur, comment elle en était venue à revenir à ses origines. Elle lui expliqua alors que chaque soir, alors que la maison était endormie, elle partait arpenter les rues de Whitechapel à la recherche d'un peu de considération, de désinvolture. Elle voulait oublier Victoria Magnus pour n'être plus que Victoire Legrand…comme avant. Helen, tenta alors de lui rappeler que son père lui portait pourtant une grande attention et qu'il l'aimait. La jeune fille lui envoya alors un regard triste.

Oui leur père l'aimait, mais simplement parce qu'on l'y avait forcé. Et malgré tout sa bonne volonté, chaque jour passant elle le ressentait. Elle n'était pas l'enfant désirée, l'enfant prodigue…elle n'était pas Helen. Pourtant il avait tenté de la formater comme elle, il avait essayé de lui montrer sa sœur comme modèle. Elle se rappelait encore la fierté qu'elle avait lue à chaque fois qu'il avait évoqué son nom, et même si aujourd'hui quelques tensions s'étaient immiscées entre eux, le même respect et la même admiration pour elle, l'animait toujours. Il lui accordait toujours tout sans concession, oubliant parfois la jeune fille…Helen était la vrai Magnus, la vrai fille de la famille….la vrai fille de son père…et même si jusqu'alors Victoria avait gardé le silence, elle devait aujourd'hui avouer qu'elle en avait toujours souffert.

La doctoresse de son côté, l'écoutait avec attention, ne la coupant jamais dans ses phrase, et prenant peu à peu conscience de ce que sa jeune sœur endurait au quotidien. Immédiatement elle s'en voulut de n'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Victoria la rassura, lui affirmant qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur. Elle avait son monde, ses patients, son fiancé…elle n'était que de trop dans tout ça…d'où son besoin de retour aux sources. Elle avait besoin de se sentir de nouveau exister, et seule sa profession lui apportait cette satisfaction.

Alors malgré son désaccord avec ses activités nocturnes, Helen comprit son besoin de retrouver quelque chose de familier dans ce monde étranger. Lorsque soudain, une peur panique s'insinua en elle. Sa sœur mettait chaque soir sa vie en danger. Car après tout le quartier de Whitechapel n'était pas réputé des plus sûrs la nuit tombée. Qui savait sur qui sa jeune sœur pouvait tomber, aux vues du nombre de prédateurs courant les rues.

-Je t'en pris Victoria, promets-moi de ne pas y aller. La supplia Helen.

-Helen…

-S'il te plait. Insista-t-elle. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit.

-Très bien. Finit par capituler la jeune française. Mais seulement ce soir.

-Vic…

-Non Helen. La coupa-t-elle. Tu dois comprendre que j'en ai besoin, tout comme tu as besoin de la science. Il n'y a que là-bas où je puisse être réellement moi-même, sans avoir peur de souiller le nom Magnus. Tout comme moi, tu sais ce qu'est avoir le besoin d'être libre. Tu as trouvé la liberté dans les bras de John…moi je n'ai que la rue.

-Très bien. Concéda la jeune femme après quelques instants. Mais promets de faire toujours preuve d'une grande prudence, je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quelconque malheur.

-Helen tu me connais…

-C'est pour cela que je te demande une telle chose. Appuya la doctoresse.

-Je te promets de faire très attention. Mais toi en retour, promets-moi de ne rien dire à père. Je ne veux pas le décevoir davantage, il a mit bien trop d'espoirs en moi. Expliqua tristement la demoiselle.

-Je le comprends et tu as ma promesse.

-Merci Helen. Chuchota-t-elle.

Les deux sœurs s'étreignirent quelques instants, avant de se relâcher doucement. Victoria s'était toujours demandé comment Helen avait pu l'accepter aussi facilement à son arrivée. Comment elle avait pu l'aimer aussi vite ? Alors qu'elle-même avait mis quelques jours avant de pouvoir ressentir quoi que ce soit à son égard. Car malgré le fait que son père avait parlé d'elle quotidiennement pendant deux ans, elle ne la connaissait pas. Et même si parfois elle s'était permis de la haïr, pour les efforts qu'elle lui demandait de faire sans le savoir, elle avait appris que la jeune femme n'y était pour rien. Alors comment avait-elle pu développer des sentiments aussi profonds à son égard en si peu de temps ?

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de la réflexion, Helen aida la demoiselle à se changer, afin d'être sûre qu'elle tiendrait parole, en ne sortant pas cette nuit là. Puis elle l'entraina dans le petit salon, où on leur servit le thé. Puis comme-ci de rien était, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, pendant des heures.


	4. Blessures

_jana laivel CrazyFoxy merci à toutes les deux pour vos reviews ! Ca fait du bien de savoir que son travail est apprécié ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant !_

_Pour répondre à ta question Jana Laivel, oui c'est ce qui s'est passé avant le script ! Ainsi tu comprends peut être mieux le script ?_

_Pour les autres, j'espère vraiment que mon histoire vous plait, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Promis je ne mords pas !_

_Bisous à tous et Bonne lecture !_

Plusieurs jours passèrent lentement. Et chaque soir, Helen faisait semblant d'ignorer les activités nocturnes de sa cadette, enviant secrètement sa liberté. Depuis les révélations de Victoria, la jeune doctoresse tenter de l'inviter le plus souvent possible à ses sorties, afin de garder un œil sur elle. Les chasses auxquelles elle participait, étaient certes peu dangereuses, néanmoins il arrivait parfois que les choses ne tournent pas comme elles l'espéraient. La jeune fille aimait passer du temps avec sa sœur, qui lui portait plus d'attention que son propre père. John se joignait quelques fois à elle. Et à chaque sortie auxquelles il participait, il s'amusait avec Victoria, comme un prédateur jouant avec sa proie…Plus d'une fois Helen avait faillit les surprendre au détour d'une rue, mais pour le moment la chance était avec eux…mais pour combien de temps ?

Elle se souvenait d'un soir, où le jeune avocat l'avait plaquée contre le pan d'une maison pour l'embrasser avec fougue, alors que sa fiancée se trouvait de l'autre côté de la même demeure. Il avait eut le temps de glisser sa main dans son corsage, lui arrachant un gémissement, avant de s'évanouir dans l'air et de la laisser pantelante seule. La doctoresse l'avait retrouvée dans cet état, et Victoria avait dû inventer un mensonge, auquel sa sœur avait cru, à son plus grand soulagement…John aimait se servir de son anormalité pour la mettre dans des situations peu confortables…et parfois elle le détestait pour cela.

Il avait prit l'habitude de lui rendre visite chaque soir désormais. Et plus les jours avançaient, plus sa violence grandissait. Heureusement pour la demoiselle, il ne faisait pas toujours preuve de brutalité, bien au contraire, il pouvait aussi être doux et prendre soin d'elle, comme-ci une part de lui se battait pour rester l'homme qu'il avait toujours été…malheureusement en vain. On ne pouvait lutter contre sa vraie nature, Victoria le savait pertinemment et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne disait jamais rien, elle savait que John n'avait aucune maîtrise sur cela.

Quand le petit matin pointait à l'horizon, le jeune avocat s'éclipsait de sa chambre, non sans avoir formulé mille excuses envers elle. La culpabilité se lisait dans ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait souhaitait la blesser, elle le savait. Alors elle le rassurait, afin qu'il puisse retourner auprès de sa belle, l'esprit tranquille. Et lorsqu'il le faisait, elle se précipitait alors vers sa coiffeuse, en quête de maquillage pour camoufler ses blessures, comme on lui avait appris à le faire, bien des années auparavant.

Mais si le subterfuge marcha avec Gregory, il n'en fut pas de même pour sa sœur qui n'était pas dupe. Elle connaissait ses ruses féminines, pour avoir déjà dû cacher des suçons et autres marques laissées par son fiancé. Malgré son savoir, elle s'était abstenue de tout commentaire, attendant sagement que Victoria vienne lui en parler d'elle-même. Mais le temps passait et sa petite sœur n'en faisait rien, à son plus grand désarroi. Ce ne fut que quand elle découvrit Victoria, arborant un cocard, qu'elle ne put plus tenir sa langue.

-Tu ne devrais plus y retourner.

-Helen…Commença Victoria d'un ton irrité, combien de fois devraient-elles avoir cette conversation pour que sa sœur comprenne.

-Regarde-toi bon sang ! S'écria-t-elle. Regarde l'état dans lequel tu te trouves. Cela n'est pas acceptable. Aucun homme ne devrait avoir le droit de faire une telle chose.

-Ils ont besoin de se défouler, rien de plus. Répondit de façon nonchalante la jeune fille.

-Se défouler ? Répéta Helen avec dégout. Mais tu n'es point un défouloir Victoria ! Aucune femme ne l'est et les hommes respectables le savent. La preuve, quand John est énervé, il ne me bat pas. Il sort simplement prendre l'air et il me revient calme et apaisé. Jamais il n'a porté la main sur moi et je sais que jamais il ne le fera.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire. C'était donc cela, elle était le rempart qui séparait Helen, de la violente folie de son fiancé. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi John l'avait choisie elle…elle ressemblait à sa sœur sans l'être pour autant. Il pouvait se décharger sur elle, sans avoir l'impression de la trahir…car au fond de lui il confondait Helen et Victoria. Quand il la battait, c'était en fait la doctoresse qu'il maltraitait, et quand il lui faisait l'amour avec tendresse, c'était sa façon de se faire pardonner sa sauvagerie…pour lui, elle n'était que l'image de la femme qu'il aimait, et qu'il pouvait battre à loisir…puisque la vraie copie ne porterait jamais ses coups.

La pensée de voir sa grande sœur maltraitée la rendit soudainement malade. Jamais elle ne pourrait permettre une telle chose…personne n'avait le droit de la frapper…pas elle…pas alors qu'elle aidait tous les êtres vivants qui lui demandaient asile. Non jamais elle ne permettrait qu'Helen arbore les signes de la violence de son fiancé…jamais.

-Victoria ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Hum ?

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle avec préoccupation.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais simplement perdue dans mes pensées. Que m'as-tu demandé ?

-Qui a osé te faire cela ?

-Personne. Mentit la demoiselle. Ecoute Helen, je sais que tu es inquiète pour moi et j'en suis touchée. Mais tu n'as pas lieu de le faire, je vais bien. De plus rappelle-toi d'où je viens. On m'a appris à me défendre.

-Que je ne m'inquiète pas ? S'emporta la doctoresse. Mais tu es ma sœur bonté divine !

-Et je suis en bonne santé ! Ce ne sont que quelques bleus. Tout aura disparu dans une semaine.

-S'il te plaît arrête tout cela, ne va plus à Whitechapel.

-Nous en avons déjà discuté Helen, mon opinion sur le sujet n'a pas changée et ne changera point.

-Et si je disais tout à père ? Soupira-t-elle.

-Tu ne le feras jamais, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne veux point être la messagère de mauvaise augure. Tu sais que père ne te le pardonnerait pas. Je peux vivre sans son amour mais pas toi…Alors s'il te plait arrêtons de nous chamailler sur ce sujet.

-Très bien. Consentit Helen. Mais si j'apprends qu'un homme a encore osé poser la main sur toi, c'est moi-même qui viendrais parler bienséance avec ce client. On ne traite pas une jeune fille de cette manière, et encore moins quand il s'agit de ma petite sœur.

-Merci. Dit-elle simplement avec sincérité.

Helen lui envoya un tendre sourire, avant de s'approcher davantage et de lui prendre son poudrier des mains. Doucement et avec minutie, elle se mit à la maquiller, finissant de cacher ses marques. Une fois tous les bleus camouflés, les deux Magnus sortirent de la chambre, allant se promener en ville.

En effet le printemps s'était désormais bien installé, et avec lui les beaux jours. Il était donc temps de commencer la préparation du mariage d'Helen et John. Car ils avaient fixé la date à cet été et que rien n'avait été fait pour l'instant. Les deux sœurs décidèrent d'aller acheter la robe de mariée de la jeune femme. Cette idée enchanta la doctoresse, qui malgré ses obligations et autres préoccupations, n'en restait pas moins une femme, qui aimait flâner dans les boutiques à la recherche de belles tenues.

Le soir tomba bien vite et avec lui s'envola les rêves de liberté de la petite prostituée. En effet, depuis quelques temps déjà son père tentait de l'inclure dans ses activités, en l'envoyant à ce qu'il appelait « la chasse ». Bien sûr ces missions n'avaient rien de dangereux, du moins au début, car plus le temps passait, plus Gregory lui en demandait davantage. Il avait même récemment apprit à sa fille à se servir d'une arme. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui enseigner le combat, la jeune demoiselle se débrouillant déjà très bien dans cette matière.

Alors ce soir, au lieu de flâner dans les rues de Londres, Victoria devait accompagner sa sœur qui avait pour ordre d'aller chercher un anormal sur le port. Immédiatement John se joignit à elle, au plus grand soulagement d'Helen, qui malgré son expérience, continuait d'appréhender ce genre de sortie. Il ne fallait pas oublier que la doctoresse était une vraie femme, avec tout ce qui incombait à sa condition, et si le courage coulait dans ses veines, la témérité avait encore du mal à faire de même. Mais chaque jour, la jeune femme prenait un peu plus confiance en elle, acceptant de plus en plus facilement de partir en chasse seule. Sa petite sœur y arrivait bien, alors pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas en faire autant ? Après tout que risquait-elle de plus ? Si une jeune fille pouvait le faire, alors la grande Helen Magnus le pouvait également. Bien sûr cela était de la fierté mal placée, mais cela convenait à son père, du moment que le travail était fait. Et il n'hésitait pas à la féliciter lorsqu'elle menait une mission avec succès. Il savait que sa fille avait besoin de cela pour gagner en hardiesse.

Victoria de son côté n'avait pas le droit au même traitement. Son audace naturelle la menait à n'avoir besoin d'aucun encouragement pour ce genre d'activité, du moins c'est ce que pensait Gregory. Et sans s'en rendre compte, chaque jour le vieil homme creusait une ornière de plus en plus profonde entre les deux sœurs…l'une était aimée et désirée…l'autre n'était qu'une pièce rapportée, nécessaire au sanctuaire. Malgré les tentatives d'Helen pour la rassurer, Victoria n'était pas dupe. Elle ne serait jamais une fille à papa, comme l'était sa sœur. D'ailleurs elle ne cherchait pas à le devenir, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, était d'avoir sa liberté, et tant qu'on lui donnerait cela, elle serait heureuse.

La nuit tomba rapidement sur la capitale anglaise et minuit ne tarda pas à sonner. C'est à cette heure-ci que les trois compagnons prirent le chemin du port. John s'installa à la place du cochet, conduisant lui-même la voiture. Ils empruntèrent des rues malfamées, afin de n'attirer aucune attention sur eux. Ils devaient rester discrets.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, le bateau qu'ils attendaient n'était pas encore à quai. Néanmoins ses lumières étaient visibles au large. Victoria les fixa quelques instants, avant de sortir de la calèche. Helen ne la retint pas, elle savait cela vain. Alors à la place, elle surveilla sa jeune sœur. Elle la vit descendre sur le port et faire quelques pas. La jeune file n'hésitait pas à repousser les badauds l'abordant. La doctoresse regarda cette scène avec fascination. Pour la première fois depuis presque deux ans désormais, elle voyait la jeune demoiselle dans son élément, parlant une langue qui au fond était la sienne. Les mouvements de son corps, malgré leurs fermetés, restaient fluides et naturels. Elle semblait pour la première fois…chez elle. Cette vérité frappa la doctoresse en plein visage. Elle savait Victoria malheureusement dans ce monde bourgeois. Mais pour la première fois, elle se rendait compte réellement que sa sœur n'appartenait pas à son monde, et pourtant chaque jour elle continuait à sacrifier qui elle était, par amour pour elle et son père. Cela l'émut bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, une larme finit même par rouler sur sa joue, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son fiancé, qui l'avait rejoint dans l'habitacle.

-Ta sœur est heureuse auprès de toi. Déclara-t-il simplement.

-Mais ce n'est pas son monde. Elle appartient au monde entier, et non juste à une famille. Nous ne pouvons pas la garder pour nous seuls.

-Helen n'as-tu point compris encore que peu importe le monde où nous évoluons, ce qui compte vraiment sont les gens que nous aimons. Lui apprit-il. Pour eux nous sommes tous prêts à faire des sacrifices inimaginables.

-Mais pour cela, nous ne devrions jamais avoir à sacrifier qui nous sommes.

-Ne vois pas cela comme un sacrifice, mais plutôt comme une adaptation. Car regarde, elle est différente avec toi et avec ton père. Son langage n'est pas le même, ainsi que son comportement. Quand elle est auprès de toi, elle peut être qui elle est, alors que devant Gregory elle se doit d'être Victoria Magnus. Fit-il remarquer, tout en ne quittant pas la jeune fille des yeux.

-Non elle n'est pas elle-même en ma présence. Pour preuve, ce soir j'ai l'impression de la découvrir pour la toute première fois. Je ne veux plus qu'elle change en ma présence, je veux connaître cette Victoire.

-Dans ce cas parle-lui, dis lui tout ce que tu viens de me dire. La poussa-t-il. Je suis certain qu'elle sera heureuse de l'apprendre.

-Merci John. Chuchota Helen, après quelques instants.

-De quoi ma douce ?

-D'être mon confident. Tu es toujours d'excellent conseil.

-C'est un perpétuel plaisir cher ange. Lui apprit-il dans un sourire enjôleur.

La jeune femme lui sourit en retour, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser tendrement. Malgré les années passantes, son amour pour lui ne changeait pas, la flamme de la passion animant toujours ses gestes envers lui. Depuis leur rencontre, il avait toujours su l'apaiser, trouver les bons mots pour égailler son cœur lorsque celui-ci sombrait dans les abîmes de la tristesse. Ce soir encore, il avait su la retrouver, alors qu'elle se perdait dans les méandres de son esprit parfois pessimiste.

Malheureusement pour le couple, un bruit de moteur vint percer leur bulle de tendresse, les ramenant sur terre. Lentement Helen brisa le baiser, avant de tourner la tête vers le quai. Le bateau était tout proche et les marins à son bord, s'étaient même préparés à amarrer. Des voix graves, aboyant des ordres étaient audibles, signe de leur proximité. Sans échanger un seul mot, les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la voiture et rejoignirent la jeune fille, qui les attendait, appuyée contre un tonneau.

Lorsque le navire fut solidement attaché au port, les hommes à son bord se mirent à le décharger. Le capitaine de ce vaisseau descendit à son tour, tenant fermement une caisse dans ses mains. La petite équipe vint à sa rencontre.

-Vous devez être Eric. Salut Helen poliment.

-Et vous Miss Magnus. Vous ressemblez exactement à la description de votre père Miss. Répondit-il. Ceci est l'anormal que je lui ai promis.

-Je m'en occupe. Signala John, en prenant doucement la caisse.

-Faîtes attention, malgré son coté inoffensif, il est très agité. Il ne semble pas avoir apprécié ce voyage. Leur apprit le capitaine.

-Nous en prendrons grand soin, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le rassura la doctoresse.

-Bien Miss, dîtes à votre père que lors de ma prochaine escale à Londres, je compte honorer sa proposition et ce sera avec plaisir que je viendrais boire ce Brandy dont il me vante les qualités dans ses lettres.

-La commission lui sera faite Capitaine. Lui assura la jeune femme, en souriant.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, d'autres affaires requièrent ma présence, et je ne puis m'attarder davantage avec vous. Expliqua Eric.

-Nous le comprenons parfaitement. Faites un agréable voyage.

-Et vous passez une excellente soirée, et surtout faites bien attention à vous.

Après un dernier salut du Capitaine, celui-ci partit à la rencontre d'un autre client, avant de remonter sur son bateau. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à reprendre le large, sous les yeux émerveillés d'Helen, qui le regarda disparaitre au loin, dans un silence presque total. Puis les trois jeunes gens remontèrent à la calèche. John avait du mal à tenir la caisse, qui bougeait de plus en plus. Néanmoins, il semblait garder la situation en main.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la voiture, le jeune avocat laissa les deux Magnus monter à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Puis une fois installées, il tendu son précieux paquet à sa fiancée. Malheureusement celle-ci le réceptionna mal, et sans faire exprès elle laissa la boite tomber lourdement sur le sol. Le couvercle de la caisse s'ouvrit alors, laissant s'échapper un petit hominidé velu. Celui-ci sauta immédiatement sur la jeune française, et pris dans sa panique il se mit à la griffer. Victoria se débâtit alors, essayant de se protéger. Le petit anormal parvint à la blesser au visage et au cou plusieurs fois, avant que la doctoresse n'arrive à lui injecter un sédatif. Lentement la petite créature se calma, avant de perdre conscience. Helen le remit dans sa caisse avant de s'approcher avec inquiétude de sa sœur, donc John prenait déjà grand soin. Il appliquait avec douceur, un mouchoir sur les plaies de son cou.

- Laissez-moi voir ! Ordonna Helen, l'affolement se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Voulu savoir la jeune demoiselle.

-Un bébé Arogue. Déclara la doctoresse en l'auscultant. Ils ne sont pas agressifs d'ordinaire.

-Peut-être est-ce mon visage qui ne lui plaisait point. Plaisanta la française.

-Comment sont les blessures ? S'inquiéta John.

-Dieu merci elles ne sont pas graves. La plupart sont superficielles, mais celle du bras a besoin de sutures. Le rassura sa fiancée.

-Dans ce cas rentrons au plus vite. Déclara-t-il. Sachez douce Victoria que je suis vraiment navré.

-Cela n'est point votre faute, je ne vous en veux pas.

-Tenez. Ordonna-t-il en lui tendant un nouveau mouchoir propre. Appliquez ce maigre bandage contre votre plaie afin d'en stopper le saignement. Chaque goutte de sang perdue est un poignard supplémentaire planté dans mon cœur.

La jeune fille prit le bout de tissus d'une main tremblante. Depuis quand cet homme s'inquiétait-il pour elle ? Pourtant il semblait sincère. Son regard exprimait la crainte et la culpabilité. Deux choses, dont elle n'avait guère l'habitude de voir chez lui. Peut-être qu'au fond John tenait à elle ? Peut être qu'il ne voyait pas en elle qu'un moyen d'assouvir ses pulsions dévastatrices ? Peut-être la considérait-il comme une amante, et non comme une prostituée ? Peut-être l'aimait-il ?... Cette dernière pensée, la troubla fortement, mais sa sœur prit cela pour de la peur. N'importe qui aurait été effrayait à sa place. Doucement elle posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne, lui assurant que tout irait bien. Victoria lui fit un petit sourire, avant de panser sa blessure à l'aide du mouchoir immaculé, qui ne tarda pas à se tacher de rouge.

John resta interdit devant ce sang, il était comme hypnotisé. Cette couleur avait quelques chose à la fois d'attrayant et à la fois de dangereux. De plus l'odeur métallique qui s'élevait doucement dans l'air, mettait ses sens en émoi. Mais Helen le ramena sur terre. Il la regarda un peu agar. Prenant conscience de ce qui se passait, il partit alors en courant à la place du conducteur, avant de fouetter les chevaux, qui se mirent à galoper. Sa conduite n'était pas des plus prudentes, mais pour l'heure le jeune homme n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui importait, était de rentrer au plus vite, afin de soigner la demoiselle.


	5. Les ténèbres

_Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et qui me laissent des messages, cela me touche vraiment beaucoup de savoir que mon histoire vous plait !_

_Je voudrais dédicacer ce chapitre à ma chienne Salomé qui nous a quitté la nuit du 11 juin…tu me manques déjà…je t'aime très fort…bonne nuit ma pépette. _

_Je le dédie aussi à ma famille de cœur qui a été là pour moi dans ce douloureux moment. Je vous aime tous très fort !_

_Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

A peine furent-ils arrivés au manoir, qu'Helen entrainait déjà sa jeune sœur à l'infirmerie. Un domestique vint s'occuper de la caisse désormais tranquille, pendant que John partait prévenir Gregory de l'incident survenu. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre ses filles. Immédiatement il prit la place d'Helen, finissant d'ausculter Victoria, avant de recoudre la blessure sur son bras. Les soins se firent en silence, chose qui n'était pas bon signe. La doctoresse le savait pertinemment.

Une fois les soins terminés, tout le monde passa dans le bureau du docteur Magnus. Mais à peine venaient-ils d'entrer, que le vieil homme se mit à tous les réprimander pour leur négligence. John se permit alors d'intervenir, afin de disculper les deux jeunes femmes. Tout était entièrement de sa faute, et il était prêt à en prendre toutes les responsabilités. Mais en aucun cas, il ne laisserait ses deux compagnes être blâmées pour son manque de vigilance. Alors il raconta tout ce qui s'était passé.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? S'emporta Gregory. Depuis que vous êtes arrivé dans cette maison, de nombreux incidents sont survenus !

-Père je vous interdis de le blâmer pour tous vos malheurs ! Le défendit Helen.

-Reste en dehors de tout cela Helen, cette affaire est entre lui et moi !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais jeune fille ! Ordonna-t-il. A cause de lui ta sœur a été blessée, qui sait ce qui se serait passé si tu n'avais pas eu le bon sens d'intervenir aussi vite ?

-Mais je vais bien père. Tenta de le calmer Victoria. Mes blessures auront bientôt disparues, et Monsieur Druitt a tenté de me défendre contre cet anormal.

-Je me fiche éperdument qu'il t'ait défendu ! S'il avait fait plus attention, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de le faire ! Je veux que demain matin il quitte les lieux. Statua-t-il.

-Père ! Hurla la jeune femme.

-J'ai assez supporté sa présence dans ma maison Helen. Il est néfaste pour toi et ton avenir, je ne le laisserai pas détruire ta future carrière. Il partira à l'aube. Conclut-il.

-S'il part, je pars avec lui. Le défia sa fille.

-Je t'interdis de faire une telle chose !

-C'est ce que nous verrons !

Sur ces mots, Helen quitta le petit bureau sans un regard en arrière. Son pas était rapide et décidé. Gregory tenta de l'arrêter en l'appelant, mais cela ne marcha guère. Alors il se mit à la poursuivre, non sans avoir lancé un regard méprisant au jeune homme, avant de sortir de son cabinet. Ses pas lourds étaient audibles. Et le vieil homme ne tarda pas à rattraper l'ainée des Magnus, car soudain leurs voix lointaines résonnèrent dans les couloirs du sanctuaire. John se permit alors d'envoyer un regard à Victoria.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute John, ne t'en veux pas. Insista la jeune fille.

-Si j'avais fait plus attention…

-Ne te torture point ainsi et ne t'en fait pas, Helen va raisonner notre père. Le rassura-t-elle.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi convaincue ?

-Père accorde tout à sa fille, il l'aime trop pour lui refuser quoi que se soit. Lui apprit-elle.

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Son regard glacé était tombé sur son pansement taché. Lentement il glissa ses doigts dessus, les souillant de son sang encore frais. John les observa alors quelques instants, avant de les porter à ses lèvres, gouttant la saveur métallique de ce liquide vitale. Il la sentit envahir son palais, se rependant sur ses papilles, avant de l'enivrer comme le meilleur des vins. Durant un bref instant, le jeune avocat ferma les yeux, afin d'en apprécier tout le goût à sa juste valeur. Quand il les rouvrit, ce fut pour les plonger dans ceux de son amante.

Victoria le regarda faire, décelant la passion naissante dans son regard profond. Doucement elle le vit réitérer son geste, sauf que cette fois il porta ses doigts à ses propres lèvres. Docilement, elle prit son pouce en bouche, sa langue venant lécher sa peau ensanglantée. Elle vit ses yeux devenir noirs, lorsqu'elle suça légèrement son doigt. Le goût de son sang envahit alors sa bouche, découvrant pour la première fois que cette saveur, utilisée à bonne escient pouvait être aphrodisiaque. Avec sensualité, la jeune fille, joua avec son pouce, allant et venant le long de sa peau.

John la regarda faire, complètement hypnotisé par ce spectacle des plus érotiques. Doucement Victoria relâcha son doigt, avant de venir déposer un baiser dans le creux de sa main, ne quittant pas une seule seconde son regard. Soudain, John l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec passion. La jeune française lui rendit immédiatement son baiser, se noyant dans son ardeur. Elle se plaqua alors contre lui, le découvrant tendu contre son corset. Cela eut pour effet de la perdre un peu plus dans les méandres de son propre désir. Ses mains alors se mirent à caresser ce corps qu'elle aimant tant et qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle savait comment le rendre fou.

Avec rapidité, elle défit les boutons de son pantalon, libérant son membre gonflé. D'un geste sûr, elle le caressa sur sa longueur, lui arrachant un grognement. Cela la fit sourire contre ses lèvres. Son mouvement s'intensifia avec sa propre envie, mais soudain John attrapa fermement son poignet et il l'obligea à le relâcher. Quand elle obéit, il la plaqua contre le bureau, dévorant alors son cou de baiser ardant. La jeune fille garda alors les yeux clos, roulant la tête en arrière, et oubliant le monde alentour. Un légèrement douleur, lui arracha un gémissement, il venait de la morde. Mais très vite elle senti sa langue glisser sur sa chair meurtrie. Quelque chose coula le long de son cou, mais John le lécha avec sensualité, avant de s'arrêter sur un point et de sucer doucement la peau. Elle sentie alors sa respiration devenir anarchique…il perdait le contrôle.

Brusquement, John la fit pivoter sur elle-même, plaquant son dos contre son torse. Elle retint de justesse un cri de surprise. Mais le jeune homme ne la laisse pas reprendre ses esprits, reprenant sa douce torture dans son cou. Ses baisers devinrent de plus en plus sauvages, comme contrôlés par le désespoir et l'inquiétude. Victoria passa une main derrière sa nuque, le collant davantage à elle. Avec lenteur, elle se frotta contre lui, coinçant son membre turgescent contre ses fesses. Elle le caressa ainsi encore quelques secondes, avant que celui-ci ne décide de reprendre le dessus.

Sans ménagement, elle senti ses mains glisser sous sa robe ensanglantée et arracher ses sous-vêtements. Le bruit du tissu déchiré résonna dans la pièce silencieuse, et eut pour effet d'accentuer leur désir. Avec la même rapidité, le jeune avocat releva ses jupons au-dessus de ses fesses, les exposant à l'air libre. Puis il usa de sa force pour l'obliger à se pencher sur le bureau, et sans attendre davantage il entra en elle d'un seul coup de rein.

Victoria se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Elle sentit presque aussitôt le corps de son amant se mettre en mouvement avec brutalité. Il donna alors de grands coups de reins, n'ayant cure de savoir si sa compagne prenait le même plaisir que lui. Il semblait perdu…dans l'urgence…comme si sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Ses deux mains se posèrent alors sur ses hanches, s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée. Elle semblait être celle qui le maintenait à flot…celle qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie pure. Et alors que les gestes de John s'intensifiaient, Victoria se mit à l'encourager, venant elle-même à la rencontre de son corps. Au loin, les voix d'Helen et Gregory était encore audibles, mais très vite ils furent dissimulés par les soupirs de la demoiselle, qui sentait monter en elle un plaisir brutal...animal.

Et alors qu'elle se croyait encore loin du gouffre, celui-ci l'aspira dans une spirale jouissive inattendue. Une main se plaqua presque aussitôt contre sa bouche, étouffant le cri qu'elle ne pouvait retenir davantage. A sa plus grande surprise, il avait su encore une fois assouvir ses envies à elle, il avait même su avant elle, quand les vagues voluptueuses frapperaient son être. Et alors que son esprit flottait encore dans les méandres du plaisir suprême, elle sentit le corps de son amant convulser contre le sien, et un grognement rauque vint effleurer ses oreilles.

Lourdement, elle sentit John s'allonger contre son dos, sa respiration était difficile et anarchique. Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, la faisant frissonner. Il déposa alors un tendre baiser dans son cou, avant de se retirer et de rebaisser doucement sa robe. Elle l'entendit refermer son pantalon, avant de l'aider à se relever. Son regard était encore remplit de culpabilité, mais quelque chose d'autre était apparut : la paix. Malgré son inquiétude pour elle, il savait désormais qu'elle allait bien.

Du bout des doigts, il redessina une plaie sur son cou, son regard resta ancré sur la petite ligne rouge. Puis doucement, le jeune homme porta sa main à sa bouche, léchant les petites perles rouges, avant de tendre un mouchoir à Victoria, qu'elle porta à la plaie.

-Je suis désolé. Dit-il simplement.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Répondit-elle en souriant.

John se pencha alors vers elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue meurtrie, avant de replonger son regard une dernière fois dans le sien. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage et c'est le cœur plus léger que le jeune homme quitta le bureau de son futur beau-père, volant au secours de sa fiancée.

Le mois de Juin arriva vite, apportant avec lui des températures plus douces. Victoria aimait cette saison, car quand l'été approchait, elle pouvait enfin sortir la nuit dans les jardins, afin de s'y promener. Malgré l'immensité de la demeure familiale, la jeune fille se sentait à l'étroit à l'intérieur de ses murs. Elle était une fille des rues, elle avait besoin d'espace, d'oxygène. Et le parc ornant la maison, lui offrait toute l'étendue dont elle avait besoin.

Elle aimait se promener de longues minutes, marchant hors des sentiers dessinés par le gravier venu spécialement d'Italie. Souvent elle ôtait ses chaussures, aimant la sensation de l'herbe sous ses pieds. Elle pouvait être elle-même, sans pour autant craindre que son père ne la surveille. Il avait déjà mille chose à faire, et elle n'était pas Helen…elle n'avait pas toutes les responsabilités qui pesaient lourd sur les frêles épaules de sa sœur. Silencieusement la jeune fille la remerciait, car grâce à elle, elle gouttait à un peu de liberté…chose que la doctoresse n'aurait jamais. Puis quand elle se sentait assez loin, au point de ne plus voir la grande bâtisse de pierre, la jeune fille s'asseyait et regardait les étoiles, se demandant sur combien de planète, la vie pouvait-elle bien exister ? Et sa mère, se trouvait-elle parmi les étoiles ? Gregory lui avait assuré que non, lui expliquant scientifiquement la mort…mais elle n'en avait cure, elle préférait croire aux contes, racontés par Marine lors de son enfance. Il était plus rassurant de se dire que les êtres que nous avions aimé se trouvaient là-haut, dans le ciel, veillant chaque jour sur nous…que de croire que nos âmes disparaissaient à tout jamais, une fois notre dernier souffle rendu…oui sa mère prenait soin d'elle, veillant à ce que rien n'arrive à son petit rayon de soleil…

Cette nuit là ne fut pas différentes des autres. La jeune fille sortit dans le jardin, une fois le diner terminé. Elle était à la recherche d'un peu de solitude, de calme. Elle marche pendant un temps, fuyant toutes lumières artificielles, pour n'être plus qu'entourée par la lueur de la pleine lune. Elle prit alors le temps d'humer les roses écloses…elle aimait leur parfum. Ces fleurs lui ressemblait un peu, belle et fragile d'apparence, mais des épines acérées se cachaient pour la défendre. Cette image la fit sourire…dieu qu'elle aimait la magie de la nuit, où tout semblait si différent.

Ne voulant salir sa robe d'un bleu ciel très clair, la demoiselle prit la décision de s'asseoir sur le petit banc de pierre. Elle pencha alors la tête et se laissa aller à la contemplation du ciel, inspirant à plein poumon la douce senteur des fleurs l'entourant. Ses yeux se perdirent dans l'immensité du cosmos, ne voyant plus des points lumineux mais un sublime ballet donné par ces astres scintillants.

Malheureusement son observation fut très vite interrompue par des bruits de pas. Mais elle ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête vers cet intrus, son pas l'ayant trahit. Bien sûr elle pria pour qu'il ne la trouve pas, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, et la silhouette de John ne tarda pas à se dessiner sur le chemin à quelques mètres d'elle. Il s'approcha d'elle, sans un mot. Il lui fit un sourire, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Puis sans échanger un mot, il l'imita, observant à son tour les étoiles. Mais ce spectacle ne sembla pas conquérir son cœur, car très vite il reporta son attention sur la jeune demoiselle. Malgré son envie de parler, ce ne fut pas lui qui brisa le silence.

-Depuis toute petite, j'aime la nuit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle sait garder nos secrets les plus noirs. De plus, il n'y a qu'à la lueur de la lune que nous pouvons être nous-mêmes. Répondit simplement Victoria.

-C'est très poétique. Fit remarquer son compagnon.

-Et oui, même les prostitués peuvent apprécier les belles choses.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

-Je sais. Le rassura-t-elle en souriant. Tu sais quel est le plus grand secret, que la nuit cache pour moi ?

-Si tu me le dis, cela ne sera plus un secret.

-Oui mais la nuit nous entoure, alors même dit à voix haute, cela demeura un secret, il sera juste désormais entre toi, moi et les étoiles.

-Dans ce cas, tu as toute mon attention.

-Je t'aime Montaigue John Druitt. Déclara la jeune fille après quelques secondes, en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai aimé. Ce qui est ironique puisque l'amour est interdit aux catins. Aujourd'hui je comprends pourquoi… j'ai beau t'aimer, tu ne m'appartiens pas pour autant. Rassure-toi, je n'attends rien de toi. Ta destinée est et sera toujours liée à Helen. Vous êtes âmes sœurs et rien ne changera jamais ça. Moi, je ne suis qu'un rempart qui la protège de la violence qui emplit ton cœur un peu plus chaque jour. Je sais que tu ne peux pas la maitriser et que ce n'est pas toi.

-Victoria…

- Laisse-moi finir. Le coupa-t-elle. Tu aimes Helen et cela ne changera pas. Je le sais et je ne te demande rien. Je prends simplement ce que tu me donnes sans en attendre plus, et tout en protégeant ma sœur. Je sais que je devrais être morte de honte de partager ses moments intimes avec toi. Et pour être franche, la plupart du temps je le suis, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne…jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle qui je suis : Victoire Legrand, catin des faubourgs parisiens. Et à cet instant là je me sens fière…fière de protéger des femmes comme Helen, de la violence de leur époux ou fiancé…fière de peut-être sauver leur vie…Je préférerais toujours recevoir tes coups ou ta rage, plutôt que de voir Helen pleurer une seule larme par ta faute. Même si pour cela je dois la trahir en couchant avec toi. Une femme de sa condition ne mérite qu'amour et douceur.

-Tu mérites toi aussi d'être aimée d'un amour bien plus sincère que celui que je te porte. Révéla le jeune avocat. Car oui Victoria Magnus je t'aime également. D'une manière différente d'Helen, bien sûr, mais cela n'en reste pas moins de l'amour.

-Merci. Ne put-elle que répondre, les larmes aux yeux.

-De quoi ?

-De ne pas être toujours un monstre en ma présence. Je sais que cela ne durera pas, les ténèbres finiront par t'engloutir, mais je sais que chaque jour tu essaies de le combattre. Même si tu le fais pour Helen…merci, tu ne sais pas ce que cela représente pour moi.

-Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre. Avoua-t-il, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux.

-Et j'aimerais ne pas mentir à Helen. Malheureusement la vie est ainsi. Je ne peux pas te rassurer en te disant que si tu le souhaites vraiment, tout s'arrangera. Je peux seulement te promettre d'être là le plus longtemps possible pour protéger ma sœur.

-Et je te promets de me battre jusqu'à la fin.

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent tendrement, avant que Victoria ne se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser avec amour. Le baiser était délicat et doux, scellant à jamais leur promesse respective. Puis lentement la demoiselle se recula, avant de retourner à la contemplation de l'astre lunaire. Son compagnon prit alors le temps de l'observer, la découvrant réellement pour la première fois.

Ses grands yeux bleus, d'ordinaire rieurs, étaient remplis de sagesse et de plénitude. La lune s'y reflétait, rajoutant une profondeur à son regard. Ses longs cheveux châtains, tenus en chignon, avait prit une teinte bleutée, rendant son visage angélique. Ses traits fins rappelaient sa fragilité, il trouva même quelques ressemblances avec Helen. En effet, ses lèvres étaient dessinées de la même manière, arborant parfois les mêmes expressions. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Victoria était vraiment une belle femme, et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Elle méritait d'être heureuse…bien plus que ce qu'elle le pensait.

John sentit son cœur se serrer. Jamais il ne serait l'homme qui lui apporterait le bonheur dont elle avait besoin. Malgré son amour pour Helen, il sentit la jalousie poindre dans sa poitrine, envers l'homme qui arriverait un jour à illuminer la vie de la jeune fille. Il le détestait d'avance et haïssait d'avantage l'idée de n'être pas cet inconnu. Mais comment pourrait-il lui apporter ne serait-ce que de la joie ? Quand il n'arrivait déjà même pas à rendre sa fiancée complètement heureuse. Dans un soupire remplit de tristesse, John se leva, avant de laisser sa jeune compagne tranquille.


	6. Une cicatrice de plus

_Avec un peu de retard voici le chapitre 6…si je n'ai pas posté plus tôt, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai un tout petit peu zappé de le faire *sifflote* désolée !_

_Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et qui n'hésite pas à la commenter ! _

_Pour ceux qui ne m'ont pas laissé encore de review j'espère pouvoir avoir la joie de vous lire bientôt…cela me ferait très plaisir !_

_Bien j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture_

_Gros bisous_

Les semaines passèrent et l'été s'installa complètement, enfin. Victoria avait complètement guérie de ses blessures, faites par le bébé Arogue. Néanmoins elle avait rendez vous avec sa sœur, qui venait d'obtenir ses derniers résultats sanguins. C'est donc d'un pas léger qu'elle se rendit dans le cabinet d'Helen après avoir engloutit son petit déjeuner. Ce matin la faim avait tenaillé son estomac, et la jeune fille ne s'était pas faite prier pour le remplir, mangeant tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Il y avait fort longtemps que son père ne l'avait pas vue de si bon appétit, mais il ne fit aucune remarque, laissant son enfant se rassasier.

Quand elle arriva devant la porte du bureau de sa sœur, la demoiselle frappa et n'entra que lorsqu'on lui en donna l'autorisation. Helen était penchée sur une feuille et semblait soucieuse, à en croire la ligne barrant son front. La jeune fille dut se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Ce bruit eut le don de ramener Helen sur terre.

-Oh pardon je…assis toi s'il te plait.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Victoria en s'asseyant.

-Depuis quand n'as-tu pas perdu de sang ?

-Et bien depuis…commença-t-elle avant de compter sur ses doigts…oh mon dieu ! Je…je…

-Tu es enceinte de deux mois environ. Déclara simplement la doctoresse.

-Helen je…

La jeune femme garda le silence inscrivant quelques choses à la plume dans ce qui semblait être le dossier de Victoria. La jeune fille la regarda faire, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle était enceinte…ENCEINTE ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de se demander qui était le père, depuis l'attaque, elle n'avait eu qu'un seul client régulier…qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi lui infligeait-on une telle punition ? Et le silence pesant de la pièce ne l'aidait pas à ce sentir mieux. Elle ne pouvait pas garder cet enfant…elle ne pouvait pas le garder.

-Helen s'il te plait parle-moi. La supplia sa sœur.

-Pour te dire quoi ? Que je t'avais prévenu ? Tu le sais déjà !

-Oh bien sûr tout est toujours si simple dans le monde d'Helen ! Tu es la fille à papa, sa préférée. Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux !

-Ce n'est pas…

-Si ça l'est ! La coupa Victoria. Tu as toujours tout eu : de l'argent, un foyer, un père aimant prêt à se sacrifier pour toi et ton avenir ! Je suis née prostituée ! Père le sait, et il m'a prit sous son aile, seulement parce que son sang coule dans le mien, et non parce qu'il en avait réellement envie. Je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour lui, la preuve il ment à son entourage sur ma naissance !

-Père a peut-être ses défauts, mais il ne t'a jamais forcée à continuer à te vendre comme tu le fais !

-Quand comprendras-tu que c'est ma nature Hell ! C'est ce que je suis. Je ne suis pas et ne serait jamais une Magnus ! S'emporta-t-elle, avant de continuer tristement. Je ne suis que Victoire, petite orpheline des rues de Paris. Et même si aujourd'hui je t'ai dans ma vie, je n'en suis pas moins différente.

-Que vas-tu faire du bébé ? Demanda la doctoresse après quelques secondes.

-Il n'y aura pas de bébé. Je ne veux pas déshonorer père. Lui apprit-elle.

-Victoria non ! Père est plus compréhensif que tu ne le pense. Tenta de la convaincre Helen.

-Peut-être, mais ceci est ma décision Helen. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment m'occuper de cela.

-Je…

-Ne dis rien, je suis une grande fille tu sais. Ma mère m'a appris à prendre soin de moi.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, la jeune fille quitta la pièce, prenant la direction de sa chambre. Elle marcha rapidement, luttant pour ne pas que ses larmes ne coulent sur ses joues. Si elle craquait maintenant, elle savait qu'elle s'effondrerait en plein milieu de ce couloir, et il en était hors de question. Elle avait plus de fierté que ça, et de plus elle ne voulait pas que son père ne la voit, sous risque qu'il ne lui pose des questions auxquelles elle ne pourrait pas répondre. Alors ce fut presque en courant que la demoiselle rejoignit ses appartements privés.

Lorsqu'elle les atteignit, elle claqua la porte derrière elle, s'y adossant, avant de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche et d'éclater en sanglot. Elle était enceinte…elle portait l'enfant de John…un bébé dont elle chérissait déjà l'existence et qui pourtant…ne pouvait exister. Elle était dévastée. Elle aimait cet homme et avoir un petit de lui aurait du la rendre heureuse, cela aurait dû la faire sourire…mais elle ne ressentait rien de cela, simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner naissance…elle ne pouvait pas faire cela à Helen…jamais. Elle venait de la trahir de la pire des manières, et elle ne pouvait laisser cette trahison grandir davantage…cela lui était impossible.

Pourquoi lui infligeait-on une telle punition ? Pourquoi le ciel se jouait-il d'elle ainsi ? Elle venait d'apprendre son existence, pourtant elle se voyait déjà le porter dans ses bras, le nourrir et même lui raconter des histoires au coin du feu. Lentement Victoria s'approcha de son miroir et se mit de profil, posant une main sur son ventre toujours plat. Pendant une seconde elle l'imagina rond, portant la vie en elle, et John l'entourerait de ses bras derrière elle, caressant cette jolie rondeur, tout en lui murmurant combien il était heureux…mais elle chassa ses idées de son esprit rapidement…jamais elle ne vivrait une telle chose…cela lui était interdit. Face à cette réalité, ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle se haïssait et aurait préféré mourir à cet instant…

Lentement, Victoria s'avança vers son petit cabinet personnel, que son père avait installé pour ses études. D'une main tremblante elle ouvrit un placard, avant d'en sortir une bouteille d'absinthe, cadeau d'un ancien client qui aimait ses services. Pendant qu'elle préparait la boisson, elle se remémora le jour où sa mère lui avait appris à connaître les moyens abortifs qui s'offraient à elle, en cas de grossesse indésirable. Elle se rappelait d'une phrase en particulier « l'absinthe est la solution à tous les maux, que ce soit ceux du cœur ou ceux du corps »…

Un autre souvenir s'imposa alors à son esprit. Ce même jour, elle avait demandé à Marine, pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait de même avec elle. Elle se rappela alors ce regard profond et sincère que lui avait lancé sa génitrice tout en répondant que malgré la surprise de sa venue, à aucun moment un avortement ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Elle avait été trop heureuse d'apprendre sa grossesse, pour pouvoir ou vouloir s'en débarrasser. Victoria avait toujours chéri cet instant, où elle avait compris que sa naissance avait été désirée et même attendu par sa mère. Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux à cette époque et Marine l'avait immédiatement serrée dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. La jeune fille avait alors posé plusieurs questions, auxquelles sa génitrice se fit une joie de répondre. Elle lui avait également conté ses neuf mois de maternité, lui racontant ses joies de femme enceinte. Elle avait aimé lui raconter des histoires au coin du feu le soir, l'imaginer et la sentir bouger…Sa mère lui avait toujours répété de garder son bébé, si jamais elle venait à tomber enceinte. Car malgré les contraintes, un enfant resterait toujours un rayon de soleil dans la vie d'une femme.

Ce souvenir la fit pleurer encore davantage. Elle voulait garder cet enfant, elle voulait lui donner vie et le voir grandir dans ce monde, où elle lui apprendrait à ne voir que les belles couleurs…mais elle ne pouvait pas. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, elle porta un premier verre d'absinthe à ses lèvres et le but d'une seule traite. Elle réitéra son geste plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que l'alcool embrume son esprit, l'apaisant de toutes douleurs. A cet instant elle ne ressentit plus rien…ni douleur, ni amour, ni haine…

Les minutes défilèrent et avec elles les verres se vidèrent. Peu à peu l'inconscience entoura le corps de la jeune fille, qui lutta pour rester éveillée. Mais trop épuisée par l'alcool et les larmes, elle se laissa sombrer doucement dans les bras de Morphée, qui l'emmena immédiatement au palais du sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin des coups furent frappés à sa porte. Mais personne ne répondit. John réitéra son geste, Helen l'avait envoyé car Victoria n'était pas venue prendre son petit déjeuner. N'entendant toujours rien, le jeune homme ouvrit doucement la porte, prenant garde d'appeler la jeune fille pour ne pas l'effrayer. Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il entra alors entièrement dans la pièce, et ce qu'il y découvrit, le glaça d'effroi. La jeune demoiselle était étendue sur le tapis, faisant face à sa cheminée. Une marre de sang tachait sa robe bleue ciel. Face à cette vision d'horreur, la peur s'empara de John. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantage de question, car son instinct de survie prit le dessus.

Immédiatement il se précipita vers le jeune corps, qu'il souleva sans ménagement dans ses bras, avant de partir en courant dans les couloirs de la demeure familiale. Il se mit alors à hurler le prénom de sa fiancée, alarmant tous les domestiques qui le regardèrent passer avec surprise, puis inquiétude. La course du jeune avocat ne prit fin que lorsqu'il trouva enfin Helen. Voyant l'état alarmant de sa sœur, la jeune femme ne perdit pas une seule seconde et demanda à son futur époux de l'installer sur la table d'examen de son cabinet. Elle le jeta ensuite littéralement dehors, lui claquant la porte au nez, avant de retourner auprès de sa patiente.

Gregory qui avait été mis au courant de ce qui se passait, par l'un de ses majordomes, arriva alors. Il tenta d'entrer dans le bureau de sa fille, mais celle-ci le jeta à l'extérieur. Elle ne voulait pas de lui durant l'examen, de peur qu'il ne découvre la grossesse de Victoria. Son père respecta son choix, ne le discutant pas.

Les deux hommes attendirent patiemment à l'extérieur de la salle. Le vieux médecin se mit alors à faire les cent pas. La colère s'empara lentement de lui, il la dirigea alors vers l'impassibilité celui qui serait bientôt son gendre. Cette pensée finit d'attiser le feu qui coulait déjà dans ses veines. Et lorsqu'il vit l'inquiétude dans le regard du jeune avocat, il ne put s'empêcher d'exploser.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à Victoria ? S'emporta-t-il.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous m'avez très bien entendu ! Qu'avez-vous fait à ma petite fille ? Vous avez déjà mon Helen sous votre contrôle, ne pouviez vous pas laisser mon second enfant tranquille ?

-Je puis vous assurer monsieur que je ne lui ai rien fait. Jura John.

-Ce n'est point parce que votre petit jeu marche sur ma fille, qu'il en est de même pour moi monsieur Druitt. Lui apprit-il avec aversion.

-De quel jeu parlez-vous donc ? Je suis tout aussi inquiète que vous à l'égard de votre fille. Sachez que Victoria est chère à mon cœur. Déclara-t-il avec sincérité.

-Je ne vous crois pas ! Vous souhaitez simplement la manipuler, dans le cas où sa sœur ouvrirait les yeux sur qui vous êtes en réalité. Mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire.

-Mais monsieur…

-S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je vous en tiendrais pour personnellement responsable. Le menaça Gregory.

-Père ! Hurla Helen, sur le seuil de la porte de son cabinet.

Le vieil homme ne se retourna pas, jetant un dernier regard haineux à cet homme qu'il considérait comme une menace pour sa famille, avant de quitter la pièce qui servait de salle d'attente. Il pensait chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé et ne reviendrait pas dessus, même pour l'amour de sa fille ainée. Pour l'heure, il devait aller au chevet de sa cadette, les remontrances d'Helen pouvant attendre. Celle-ci ne le retint pas, consciente de sa destination, mais elle ne lui pardonnerait pas ses paroles, même si celles-ci lui avait été dictées sous l'inquiétude.

Sachant qu'il vérifie le dossier qu'elle avait écrit, la doctoresse avait prit grand soin à dissimuler tous les symptômes qui auraient pu le mener à découvrir la grossesse de sa fille. Elle savait cela mal, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement, son cœur voulant protéger Victoria. C'était donc presque le cœur léger, qu'elle avait falsifié les documents.

Lorsque le docteur Magnus eut disparut dans l'infirmerie, John s'approcha de sa fiancée. Il n'avait pas besoin de jouer les ignorants devant elle, car Helen lui avait parlé de la double vie de sa sœur.

-Helen que se passe-t-il ? Comment va Victoria ? S'inquiéta-t-il réellement.

-Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais grâce à toi, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Tu l'as trouvée à temps.

-Dieu merci ! Mais pourquoi a-t-elle saigné ?

-Victoria a fait une fausse couche. Lui apprit-elle tristement.

-Quoi ? Demanda John, surpris.

-Je lui ai appris sa grossesse hier, je ne pensais pas…oh mon dieu ! Eclata-t-elle en sanglot.

-Shhh du calme ma douce. La consola-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Tout va bien, dis moi ce qu'il y a.

-Victoria ne voulait pas de ce bébé…mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle mette sa vie en danger. Avoua-t-elle. Suis-je une si horrible sœur pour ne pas avoir su anticiper ce genre d'événement ?

-Non bien sûr que non. La berça-t-il. Tu lui faisais simplement confiance. Mais Victoria est un oiseau libre et imprévisible…Crois-tu qu'il me serait possible de la voir ?

-Elle a besoin de repos. Dit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

-Je ne veux que la voir afin d'être rassuré à mon tour.

-Très bien. Attendons simplement que père soit sorti et je te conduirais à elle. Concéda-t-elle.

-Merci

John garda ensuite le silence, gardant sa fiancée dans ses bras. La tristesse se dessina lentement sur son visage. Son regard se perdit sur un point invisible. Malgré toutes les possibilités qui se présentaient à son esprit, une seule semblait balayer les autres : cet enfant avait été le sien. Il avait faillit devenir père…et maintenant ce bébé n'était plus. Une rage incontrôlable s'empara alors de son être, venant se loger dans son cœur. Celle-ci n'était pas tournée vers Victoria, mais vers la vie qui une nouvelle fois se jouait de lui. Quand arrêterait-elle de le torturer de cette manière ? Quand ce feu de violence qui brûlait en lui, s'apaiserait-il ? Chaque jour ce brasier s'étendait un peu plus, dévorant le peu d'humanité qu'il restait en lui…et il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait devenir, peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire à Helen…peur de se perdre complètement dans cette folie…Il ne voulait pas devenir un monstre, il ne voulait pas faire de mal aux gens qu'il aimait. Alors pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi trompait-il Helen, alors qu'elle lui offrait tout ce dont un homme pouvait rêver ? Pourquoi seule Victoria savait canaliser sa rage ? Pourquoi lui ?...pourquoi la vie lui infligeait elle une telle punition ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?

Le couple resta ainsi de longue minute, n'échangeant pas un seul mot. Ils profitèrent simplement du contact de l'autre, y trouvant le réconfort dont ils avaient besoin. Lorsque les pas de Gregory furent audibles, John se reconstitua un masque impassible, avant de relâcher doucement sa fiancée. Le médecin sortit de l'infirmerie, sans leur jeter un seul regard, prenant simplement le chemin de son bureau, où il s'enferma.

Le voir dans cet état de désespoir brisa Helen. Malgré toutes les querelles qu'ils pouvaient avoir, elle aimait son père plus que tout. Elle garda son regard sur cette porte close, son cœur se serrant pour cet homme inquiet.

-Va le rejoindre et rassure le. Il a eu très peur, et il a besoin de toi. Lui apprit John.

-Mais tu voulais voir Victoria.

-En effet. Et je pense également être assez grand pour trouver mon chemin seul. Après tout malgré la grandeur de cette infirmerie, un seul lit est occupé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. La rassura-t-il. Rejoins-ton père et apaise ses craintes. Je te promets de ne point fatiguer ta sœur.

-Merci.

-De quoi ? Demanda le jeune avocat.

-De prendre soin de nous.

-Je fais simplement de mon mieux douce Helen.

La jeune femme esquissa un petit sourire, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, afin de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé. Puis elle partit à la suite de son père, l'inquiétude guidant ses pas.

John l'observa disparaître au détour d'un couloir, avant d'entendre le bruit caractéristique d'une porte que l'on ouvre. Quand il fut sûr que la jeune femme était auprès de son géniteur, il se retourna vers cette fine barrière qui le séparait encore de son amante. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, mais il prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans la petite infirmerie du sanctuaire. Immédiatement une odeur d'aseptisant lui monta au nez. La pièce sentait l'alcool.

Faisant fi de cette senteur, il fit un pas dans la petite salle. La lumière du soleil illuminait la pièce, grâce aux nombreuses fenêtres, dont elle était pourvue. Les rayons de l'astre solaire éclairaient les lits immaculés, leur donnant un aspect des plus religieux. Sur l'un d'entre eux, un corps inerte reposait. Le jeune homme s'en approcha sans bruit, prenant place dans le fauteuil bordant la couche médicale. Pendant quelques secondes, il laissa son regard s'attarder sur les formes de la jeune femme, détaillant tout son être.

Sa peau était aussi blanche que les draps la recouvrant. Elle ressemblait à ses poupées de porcelaine, pensa-t-il. Ses longs cheveux châtains, d'ordinaire coiffés, entouraient son visage endormi, avant de tomber en cascade le long de ses épaules nues. Ses bras placés le long de son corps étaient immobiles, et n'étaient guère plus colorés que ses joues. Sa poitrine, cachée par le linge de l'infirmerie, se soulevait lentement au rythme d'une respiration calme et profonde. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ce spectacle, se faisant lentement hypnotisés, jusqu'à ce que le calme et la sérénité ne retrouvent place dans son esprit.

Dans ce petit sanctuaire de tranquillité, John se sentit en paix pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Et malgré le chagrin enserrant son cœur, il ne ressentait plus aucune pulsion morbide…son être était tout simplement serein et en phase avec le monde l'entourant. Il le luttait plus contre qui il était, il ne se battait plus pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, il n'avait plus peur…il était lui tout simplement, dans toute son entièreté, et cela le rassurait et lui permettait de reprendre des forces face au combat qui l'attendait quand il sortirait d'ici. Car il savait que cette bataille contre le monstre qui l'habitait, reprendrait quand il quitterait ce lieu.

Soudain un sourire amer se dessina sur son visage. Tout cela n'était-il pas ironique ? Après tout il venait de découvrir qu'il devait souffrir pour être apaisé. Seule la douleur pouvait le faire redevenir lui-même...Cela ressemblait à un jeu cruel de la part de la vie. Malheureusement pour elle, il supportait de moins en moins ce genre de plaisanterie.

Lentement, il remonta son regard sur le visage de la jeune fille, la découvrant réveillée. Ses grands yeux bleus semblaient le fixer, sans pour autant le voir. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, et des larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues y creusant tel l'acide, des ornières de douleur. Elle souffrait autant que lui…il n'était pas seul. Soudain une envie violente s'empara de lui. Il voulait la serrer contre lui, la réconforter, lui montrer que tout irait bien. Il s'entendait déjà lui susurrer à l'oreille quelques paroles réconfortantes…mais il ne fit rien. Son corps refusait d'obéir à sa volonté. A la place, la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, se formula sans son consentement.

-Ce bébé était mien n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée, après quelques secondes.

Ce simple mot de trois lettres, fit voler son cœur en éclat. La douleur devint alors insupportable et la rage s'empara de nouveau de son être, prenant presque le dessus. Mais une chose arriva cependant à le calmer : la main que la jeune demoiselle avait posée sur la sienne. Il fixa alors ses faibles doigts entourer les siens, à la recherche d'un peu de force. Et malgré sa fébrilité, elle tenta de calmer les ténèbres qui envahissaient le corps de son amant. Elle s'était si souvent battue contre elles, qu'aujourd'hui elle ne voulait pas être à l'origine de leur victoire. Elle ne voulait pas que la folie l'emporte…alors allongée sur ce lit, elle essaya une nouvelle fois de sauver John…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu le sais pourquoi.

-J'ai besoin de l'entendre. La supplia John. J'ai besoin de le comprendre.

-Il n'était pas le fruit de l'amour et il n'aurait apporté que discorde et haine dans cette maison. Expliqua-t-elle simplement.

-Mais c'était mon enfant.

-Tu en auras plein avec Helen…et ils seront aimés. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Tu sais que j'en aurais pris soin.

-Je le sais.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que cela aurait été trop dur. Révéla-t-elle en fuyant son regard. Parce que te voir l'aimer elle et vivre avec elle, alors que nous avions une famille aurait été trop douloureux…et surtout parce que j'aime bien trop ma sœur, pour la trahir de cette manière.

-Victoria je…

-Ne dis rien. Le coupa-t-elle. Tu ne contrôle pas qui tu es, je le sais. Mais ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela. Mon cœur saigne déjà assez de cette perte et de cet amour à sens unique, alors s'il te plait ne dis rien.

-Tu sais que cet amour n'est pas à sens unique.

-Mais je ne suis pas elle et ne le serai jamais. Père l'a compris depuis très longtemps. Et il est peut-être temps que tu le comprennes aussi.

-Mais je ne désire point que tu sois comme elle. Avoua-t-il.

-Alors que veux-tu ? Que recherches-tu ? Mon amour ? Tu l'as déjà ! Mon corps ? Il est déjà tiens ! Mon âme ? Tu ne l'auras jamais, la tienne est bien trop noire pour que je laisse sombrer la mienne avec elle.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je veux…mais c'était mon bébé…ma chair et mon sang…mon sauveur…Murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Pardonne-moi…mais je ne pouvais le garder. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Mais sache que je l'aimais. Le rassura-t-elle. Que je rêvais déjà de le tenir dans mes bras et de te le présenter.

-Je l'aurais aimé aussi tu sais. Lui apprit-il.

-Je sais. Mais je ne pouvais pas…il était…toi.

Cette dernière phrase brisa la jeune fille, qui se mit alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes cette perte immense. En tuant son bébé, c'était lui qu'elle avait tenté de tuer, son image…son côté sombre. Elle avait essayé de détruire son amour pour lui, afin de le libérer, pour que son âme puisse être sauve…Mais elle s'était trompée…cette noirceur avait été plus perverse, se nourrissant de cette souffrance qu'il éprouvait, pour dévorer davantage son cœur déjà bien meurtri par la vie. Dans son regard glacé, elle pouvait voir le fiancé de sa sœur mourir, pour ne laisser place plus qu'à son amant. Soudain la culpabilité s'empara d'elle…qu'avait-elle fait ?...Elle venait de faillir à sa mission, offrant Helen en pâture à ce loup. Ses larmes redoublèrent alors.

John se leva de son siège et vint s'asseoir près d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Il tenta alors de la calmer. Il la berça tendrement, lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et que tout irait bien. Mais tout n'irait pas bien, le monstre allait gagner. Elle le savait aujourd'hui. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire, elle ne gagnerait jamais…parce qu'elle était trop faible, parce qu'elle l'aimait trop.

John continuait de lui murmurer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il comprenait son geste. Mais elle n'écoutait plus…Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle n'était pas seule face à sa douleur, il était avec elle, l'affrontant à deux. Ils n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble et ce bébé aurait fait voler en éclat tout ce qu'il avait construit avec Helen…et pourtant tout l'amour qu'il pouvait porter à l'égard de sa fiancée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trahir, prenant un plaisir malsain à la tromper.

Comment un homme aussi bon que lui, pouvait être aussi mauvais ? Comment pouvait-il leur imposer cela ? Chaque jour pourtant, il tentait de redevenir le John qu'il avait été…et chaque jour il échouait, retournant dans les bras de sa maîtresse, où il pouvait se laisser aller et arrêter de lutter pendant quelques heure…Il était égoïste…et il n'arrivait pas à changer, malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

Lentement les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, traçant de longs sillons humides, avant de venir mourir dans les cheveux de la jeune demoiselle. Il resserra alors sans s'en rendre compte son étreinte, s'accrochant à elle comme a une bouée. Il avait peur qu'en la lâchant, il ne sombre complètement et définitivement dans un abîme sans fin. Victoria ressentit son désarroi et tenta de le rassurer. Mais perdu au milieu de sa souffrance, elle ne put que le soutenir, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas seul devant les ténèbres.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes, que les larmes se tarirent, pourtant ils ne bougèrent pas, restant dans les bras de l'autre. Ils avaient besoin de cet instant pour se reprendre, pour redevenir eux, pour se prouver qu'ils étaient là pour eux…qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Puis doucement, John posa sa main sur le ventre de la petite française, faisant silencieusement ses adieux à ce bébé qu'il n'aurait jamais…à cette part de lui qui venait de disparaître. Quand enfin il se reprit un peu, il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Victoria.

-Je te demande pardon. Chuchota le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour qui je suis.

-Nous ne choisissons pas qui nous sommes, nous apprenons simplement à vivre avec. Lui appris la demoiselle.

-Je peux te jurer que je n'étais pas ainsi avant.

-Je le sais. Déclara-t-elle simplement. Mais la vie nous fait changer, sans que nous ne puissions rien faire à cela.

-Je sens cette violence grandir en moi…je ne veux pas devenir un monstre, je ne veux pas faire de mal à Helen…je ne le supporterais pas.

-Je sais tout cela. Ton âme est peut-être noire, mais ton cœur est bon. Le rassura Victoria.

-J'ai peur Victoria. Avoua-t-il.

-Moi aussi j'ai peur John, c'est pour cela que chaque jour je me bats…pour toi…pour Helen…pour moi. Parce que sans ça, je n'aurais aucun but, ma vie n'aurait aucun sens. Expliqua-t-elle. Mon âme n'aurait aucune raison d'être. Je ne suis pas née pour être riche, et encore moins être aimée. Je suis venue au monde pour servir les femmes, en soulageant leur compagnon, et c'est ce que je fais avec toi. Je soulage ton âme pour protéger la vie de ma sœur…malheureusement mon cœur est tombé amoureux du tien, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Car derrière la noirceur qui l'entache, il a su voir la beauté de ton être. Alors en silence je souffre, continuant à m'offrir à toi, sans jamais t'avoir réellement puisque ton cœur appartient à Helen, mais sache que ton âme est à moi.

- Promets-moi d'être toujours là ? La supplia John. Promets-moi de ne jamais m'abandonner, car j'ai l'impression que si tu partais, les ténèbres gagneraient.

-Je te le promets John.

Les deux amants restèrent ensuite, quelques minutes, sans dire un mot, partageant simplement un moment à deux. Les larmes coulaient sur leurs joues, mais peu importait l'épreuve qu'ils étaient en train de traverser, ils avaient l'autre pour se soutenir et se relever…du moins s'il le pouvait. Car plus le temps avancer, plus John avait l'impression que jamais il ne referait surface…cela était trop dur…trop fatiguant. Pourtant il voulait y croire, il aimait à penser que sa compagne avait raison…mais comment lui rendrait-elle son humanité alors que sa propre fiancée ne le pouvait ? Comment y parviendrait-elle ?

Alors que ses questions dévoraient son âme, les pleurs se tarirent. Victoria remonta alors son visage vers le sien, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. Face à cette vision angélique, il sut. Elle était la gardienne de son être, son ange gardien, et tant qu'elle serait auprès de lui, il ne pourrait rien lui arriver, car elle veillerait sur lui. Cette pensée apaisa son esprit. Et dans un tendre baiser, il captura ses lèvres. Puis sans un mot, il se leva, avant de quitter la pièce, sous le regard bienveillant de la jeune femme.


	7. Le début de la fin

_Bonsoir à tous ! _

_Et nous y voilà enfin, le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction…j'espère que mon histoire vous aura plus ! J'ai déjà une suite en préparation, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si cela vaut le coup que je l'écrive ou non. Pour les plus curieux, la suite fera référence à l'épisode Normandy de la saison 3 de Sanctuary ! Alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion._

_Voilà j'espère que mon histoire vous a plu ! Je tiens a remercier tous les gens qu'y m'ont encouragé et qui m'ont soutenue ses dernières semaines ! Je veux aussi remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! _

_Merci à tous_

_Bonne lecture_

_A très bientôt_

Le soir tomba rapidement sur la capitale anglaise. Ce fut Helen qui apporta le repas de sa sœur à l'infirmerie, voulant passer un peu de temps avec elle. Celle-ci était restée silencieuse toute la journée, et un peu de compagnie pour le diner ne lui ferait aucun mal, avait pensé la doctoresse. Pendant que la jeune demoiselle mangeait, la jeune femme lui raconta sa journée, et les derniers potins mondains, elle savait que Victoria en raffolait. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, et le silence perdura. N'ayant plus de sujet de conversation, le médecin se tut, attendant que sa patiente ne daigne ouvrir la bouche. Malheureusement, les mots ne vinrent pas.

Quand elle eut finit son repas, elle repoussa simplement son assiette sur son plateau, avant de perdre son regard sur un point invisible. Helen l'observa alors, elle avait l'air si dévastée, si détruite. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela, si elle n'en avait jamais eu envie ? L'avait-on forcée ?...Une crainte s'empara alors d'elle. Il s'inquiéta que Victoria ne sombre dans une dépression, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

-Pourquoi ? Finit par demander Victoria.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu toujours acceptée aussi facilement ? Rajouta-t-elle. Lorsque je suis arrivée ici, tu m'as immédiatement traitée comme ta sœur, alors que tu ne me connaissais même pas…pourquoi ?

-Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai suivi mon instinct. Il me hurlait d'agir ainsi. Je…j'ai grandit sans mère, comme tu le sais. Je sais le vide que cela produit dans nos vies. Je savais que tu avais perdu la tienne…je savais ce que tu ressentais. Et cela m'était insupportable, car cela aurait été revivre toute mon enfance…Si je t'ai offert mon amour c'était peut-être par compassion et cela était également égoïste. Car en t'aimant, je crois que je voulais me rapprocher un peu plus de père, qui ne faisait que parler de toi avec fierté dans ses lettres. Avec toi sous mon aile, j'ai eut l'impression de combler ce manque que ma mère m'a laissé en mourant. Et ce n'est pas vrai, je te connaissais…je connaissais ton âme, grâce à ce que père me racontait dans ses missives. Je sais c'est idiot, et plutôt irrationnel, mais même à moi je n'arrive pas à expliquer cet amour. Ce sentiment ne se commande pas, ne s'explique pas, ne s'apprivoise pas. Je l'ai compris en te rencontrant.

-Ce n'est pas idiot Helen. C'est juste que je me suis toujours demandée comment une grande dame de ta condition pouvait aimer une fille de petite vertu comme moi.

-Tu sais nous ne sommes point si différente. Malgré nos divergences d'opinion, nous recherchons la même chose : la liberté. Et je pense que je me suis reconnue en toi. Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'avais la même fougue que toi, mais le carcan mondain a su me transformer en une demoiselle plus rigide…moins ouverte d'esprit. Ce qui fait, qu'à un moment donné de ta vie tu as su faire des choix, que je n'avais même pas pris en considération tellement ils me semblaient impossibles, à cause de ma condition. Expliqua Helen, avec un regard bienveillant.

-Quand apprendras-tu que rien n'est impossible si l'on s'en donne les moyens ?

-Je l'apprends au quotidien, à tes côtés. Avoua la doctoresse.

Les deux sœurs se sourirent alors avec tendresse. Malgré les différences physiques, elles étaient les même à l'intérieur. Elles aspiraient à une vie sans contrainte, où elles seraient maîtresses de leur destinée. Et aujourd'hui elles savaient, qu'elles pouvaient trouver en l'autre une alliée de taille, pour réaliser ce souhait…Grâce à leur amour, elles étaient devenues qui elles étaient aujourd'hui, et qui elles seraient demain…

-Merci. Déclara Victoria.

-De quoi ?

-De m'avoir aimé dès le premier jour. Je crois que si ça n'avait pas était le cas, j'aurais pu très mal tourner dans ce monde qui m'étouffait.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? S'inquiéta son ainée.

-Parce que tu as su me rassurer et me protéger, alors que j'étais perdue dans un monde étranger, bien trop différent de celui que j'avais toujours connu. Tu as toujours su trouver des espaces où je pouvais respirer sans crainte d'aucun jugement…alors merci.

-Ne me remercie jamais de t'aimer Victoria, car c'est comme si tu remerciais le soleil de briller ou les oiseaux de chanter…ils le font indépendamment de leur volonté.

-Je sais, mais…Commença la jeune fille.

-Pas de mais Vicky. Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui importe.

-Je t'aime aussi Helen.

-Je sais. Bien il est temps de dormir, tu as besoin de repos. Déclara le médecin, tout en commençant à se relever.

-Reste ! La retint sa cadette, en attrapant sa main. Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme…s'il te plait.

-Très bien. Concéda la doctoresse, en se rasseyant près d'elle.

La jeune fille se blottit alors contre Helen, avant qu'une larme ne roule sur sa joue. La jeune femme, se mit alors à caresser avec tendresse son dos, lui susurrant quelques paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Mais cela n'eut pas vraiment l'air de marcher. Alors elle laissa sa petite sœur pleurer, elle en avait besoin. Quand celle-ci n'eut plus aucune larme à verser, elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves, épuisée par la journée écoulée. Son aînée resta encore quelques minutes, s'assurant que sa patiente allait bien physiquement, puis elle sortit sans bruit de la grande salle.

Quelques jours plus tard, tout le sanctuaire était en ébullition. Un nouvel anormal était arrivé en ville, et commettait des meurtres la nuit venue. Gregory avait fait appel aux meilleurs chasseurs, et leur promettait une grosse somme d'argent à qui le ramènerait dans sa demeure en premier.

Dès la nuit tombée, les hommes se préparèrent et partirent dans les rues Londoniennes. Bien sûr le vieil homme ordonna à ses filles de ne pas quitter la maison en son absence, bien trop inquiet de ce qui pourrait leur arriver si elles sortaient. Cet ordre déplu grandement aux deux sœurs, qui pourtant ne dirent rien devant leur père. Mais une fois celui-ci parti, Helen partit chercher des armes.

Pour une fois qu'il y avait un peu d'action dans cette bonne vieille ville de Londres, il était hors de question de rester les bras croisés. Elles avaient beau être des femmes, elles avaient le même droit que les autres, de mettre la main sur ce meurtrier. Bien sûr, elles faisaient cela par orgueil et non par vénalité, puisque la fortune de leur père ne les intéressait pas. C'est donc bien décidée qu'Helen se prépara à la chasse.

- Veux-tu m'accompagner ? Proposa-t-elle à sa sœur, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Ai-je bien entendu ? La grande Helen Magnus braverait-elle l'interdiction de son père ? Ironisa Victoria.

-Premièrement ce n'est pas le premier ordre que j'enfreins. Et deuxièmement comment veut-il que je prenne sa relève si je ne puis chasser un anormal dès que l'occasion se présente ?

-Serait-ce ma fougue qui t'aurait envahie ? Car je crois entendre mes mots dans ta bouche.

-Cela en effet, est possible. Admit la jeune femme.

-Si père découvre la vérité, je dirais que tout est de ta faute. Plaisanta la jeune fille.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Lui appris la doctoresse en souriant.

- Dans ce cas qu'attendons-nous ? Que la chasse commence !

Les deux Magnus finirent de se préparer, avant de sortir à leur tour, fusil en main. Immédiatement, l'excitation du danger s'empara d'elles, remplissant leur veine d'adrénaline pure. Mais la chance ne sembla pas leur sourire, car peu importait les rues qu'elles parcouraient, elles faisaient inexorablement face au calme. Néanmoins les deux demoiselles restèrent prudentes, tenant leur fusil prêt à faire feu, au cas où l'anomal pointerait le bout de son nez par surprise.

Soudain un bruit attira leur attention. D'un même reflexe, Victoria et Helen mirent en joug la partie sombre de la rue. John apparut alors, levant immédiatement les mains en signe de défense. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à un tel accueil. Le reconnaissant les deux sœurs baissèrent leur armes, soulagées.

-Doucement gentes demoiselles, ce n'est que moi !

-John ! Tu nous as fait peur. Tu n'aurais pas dû arriver de cette manière, surtout par les temps qui courent. Le gronda gentiment sa fiancée.

-Je te demande pardon.

-Ce n'est rien. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Je vous ai vu sortir du Manoir un peu plus tôt. J'étais inquiet pour votre sécurité. Alors je vous ai suivies, en espérant également vous apporter peut-être mon aide. Expliqua le jeune avocat.

-Nous aider ou nous chaperonner ? Demanda Victoria.

-Un peu de protection ne peut faire de mal cher ange.

-John a raison. Appuya sa sœur. Merci d'être venu.

-Mais c'est un plaisir ma douce. Répondit-il en lui baisant la main. Bien si vous me décriviez ce que vous cherchez.

Sa fiancée lui exposa alors la situation, lui racontant tout ce que son père avait bien voulu lui dire. Puis la jeune femme décida de couper le groupe en deux. Malgré son expérience des rues, Victoria se retrouva à faire équipe avec John. Elle tenta de protester, mais sa sœur réussit à la convaincre. Lui expliquant, qu'elle serait davantage rassurée de la savoir avec son fiancé que seule. Face au regard suppliant de la doctoresse, la jeune fille n'avait pu refuser, au plus grand bonheur du jeune avocat. C'est donc ainsi que le petit groupe se sépara.

John et Victoria empruntèrent une allée sombre, marchant en silence. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi raconter à l'autre. Il fallait avouer que depuis la fausse couche de la jeune française, les deux amants ne s'étaient guère vus, la douleur rongeant encore Victoria. Elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de cette perte, et avait évité la présence du jeune homme. A son grand soulagement celui-ci s'était fait compréhensif, ne cherchant pas à la brusquer.

Alors c'est sans un mot, qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans cette ruelle sombre. Mais lorsque Helen ne fut plus à portée de vue, son fiancé plaqua sa partenaire contre le mur, bloquant immédiatement ses poignets, afin qu'elle ne puisse pas se défendre. La demoiselle tenta pourtant de se libérer, malheureusement en vain. Mais lorsqu'elle comprit que l'emprise de son compagnon était trop forte, elle cessa de bouger.

-John lâche moi ! Ordonna-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose douce enfant ?

-Parce que je te le demande.

-Mais je n'en ai point envie. Lui apprit-il, avant de se pencher vers son oreille. Je veux m'amuser un peu très chère. Cela fait des jours que tu me refuses ton lit, et mon corps ne le supporte plus.

-J'ai mes raisons de faire cela.

-Quelles sont-elles ?

-Tu le sais parfaitement. Déclara Victoria tristement.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi de tuer notre enfant, alors pourquoi me punir ainsi ?

-Une punition ? Tu crois que c'est une punition ? Demanda-t-elle aux bords des larmes. Si tu crois cela, alors c'est que tu ne me connais pas. Maintenant lâche-moi.

-Non ! Tu as tué mon bébé ! Hurla-t-il presque, la folie se lisant dans son regard.

Ses mains refermèrent un peu plus leur étreinte sur les poignets de la jeune fille, qui ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Alors que la colère déformait les traits de cet homme, une peur panique s'empara d'elle. Allait-il la forcer par vengeance ? Etait-il capable d'une telle cruauté ? Etait-il capable de détruire cet amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? Elle l'avait aimé dès le premier regard, mais aujourd'hui elle semblait faire face à un inconnu. Un être dépourvu d'âme, qui semblait prêt à la blesser volontairement…et à le faire avec plaisir. Cette pensée fit frissonner tout son être. Cela provoqua une réaction inattendue de la part de John.

La sentant tremblée contre lui, il la relâcha immédiatement, prenant conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il recula alors, ses yeux cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Il semblait sous le choc. Victoria le remarqua alors, retrouvant enfin l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Tendrement, elle posa une main sur sa joue, ses yeux remplis de larmes. Un sourire doux se dessina sur son visage, afin de le rassurer. Mais John semblait bien trop perdu dans son dégout de lui-même pour le remarquer.

-Victoria je suis tellement…

-Shh. Le coupa-t-elle. Ce n'est rien.

-Je ne voulais pas…

-Je le sais.

-Je te demande pardon. La supplia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Et je n'ai rien à te pardonner…c'est moi…je. Balbutia-t-elle, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Tu sais…jamais…jamais je n'ai voulu tuer notre enfant. Il m'était simplement interdit de le garder…je ne pouvais pas.

-Je sais…je…c'est juste que cela fait tellement mal. Avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Je sais, je partage cette douleur, et elle me hantera le reste de ma vie. Mais sache que tu auras d'autres enfants, seulement ils ne seront pas de moi.

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle vivait également. Il était égoïste de penser que seul lui souffrait de cette situation. Après tout elle avait porté ce bébé, et l'avait perdu, mettant sa propre vie en danger. Il avait faillit la perdre également… cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos. Doucement, il posa sa main sur la sienne, se rassurant sur le fait qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était toujours là, auprès de lui…

Face à cette vision, la jeune fille se mit à sourire tendrement. John finit par l'imiter. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour interdit et qui ne leur était pas destiné…ils en étaient conscients. Pourtant ils ne pouvaient lutter contre lui…cela était bien trop dur. Alors ils s'étaient laissés aller, se noyant dans la peine et la joie, la douleur et le plaisir… tant de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient autour d'eux, et tous étaient effacés par ce sentiment qui les liés à jamais.

Lentement John se pencha vers son amante, capturant ses lèvres avec tendresse. Victoria y répondit immédiatement. Si le baiser fut doux au début, très vite la passion les consuma. Leurs mains se cherchèrent et leurs corps se collèrent. Ils avaient besoin de l'autre pour guérir. Malheureusement un bruit les ramena sur terre. Un coup de feu venait d'être tiré. John tourna la tête vers la rue concerné.

-Helen ! S'exclama-t-il inquiet.

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent alors, avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la bonne allée, ils découvrirent Helen faisant face à un monstre aux griffes acérées. Helen tenta une nouvelle fois de lui tirer dessus, mais la créature dévia la balle d'un simple regard. Le plomb alla immédiatement s'encastrer dans un des murs les entourant, à la plus grande surprise des deux amants. Comment cette chose avait-elle pu faire cela sans toucher la charge ?

-Il est télépathe ! Leur apprit Helen, comme si elle lisait dans leurs pensées.

-Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu nous le dit ! La réprimanda Victoria. Comment peut-on l'approcher ?

-Vous devez l'occuper, pendant que je tenterais de l'anesthésier avec les nouvelles cartouches de père !

-Très bien.

La jeune fille s'approcha de l'anormal, faisant fit de ses grognement menaçants. John tenta de porter son attention sur lui, mais la créature ne semblait voir que Victoria qui s'approchait prudemment. Soudain un bruit sourd retentit de nouveau et la créature touchée à l'épaule lâcha un cri. Immédiatement, elle retira la petite seringue de sa peau et se tourna vers son attaquante, prête à se venger.

Alors que le monstre levée sa main en direction d'Helen, Victoria s'interposa, recevant le coup à sa place. Le cri de sa sœur déchira la nuit, mais n'arrêta pas l'anormal, qui d'un geste précis blessa mortellement la demoiselle.

Comme au ralentit, Helen vit le corps de Victoria tomber d'abord à genoux avant de s'effondrer totalement sur le sol, dos à elle. La créature ne s'attardât pas, prenant immédiatement ses jambes à son cou. Mais la doctoresse n'en avait cure, son regard restait désespérément fixé sur le corps immobile de sa sœur. Lentement elle lâcha son arme, prête à se précipiter vers elle, mais son fiancé l'intercepta et la serra contre lui. La jeune femme se débattit alors afin de se dégager, mais John tint bon et la garda contre lui, l'empêchant de voir un spectacle des plus horribles, qui le hanterait toute sa vie. Helen sentit doucement ses forces la quitter. Ses genoux lâchèrent, mais son fiancé la retint, la portant contre lui. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, alors qu'elle regardait, impuissante, une marre de sang se former autour de la tête de Victoria.

Helen se mit à hurler contre le torse de John. Que venait-elle de faire ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté son père ? Pourquoi avait-elle voulu le défier une nouvelle fois ? Ne trouvant aucune réponse, autre que sa fierté, elle continua de crier contre son compagnon. John caressait tendrement son dos, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait détourner le regard du cadavre de son amour interdit, interdisant à son esprit de penser. Car s'il le faisait, il s'effondrerait, et en cet instant, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait rester fort pour sa future femme. Il aurait le temps de pleurer son amante, plus tard.

Alors sans un mot, il relâcha doucement le corps tremblant d'Helen, pour s'approcher de celui de sa défunte maitresse. D'un geste lent, il retira sa veste, avant de s'agenouiller et de la poser sur son visage paisible, après avoir tendrement fermé ses paupières. Puis dans un geste emprunt d'une infinie douceur, il souleva Victoria dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, pour la protéger du froid. Et sans un regard pour cette rue maudite, il se mit à avancer vers le sanctuaire, suivit de sa fiancée, qui luttait pour rester debout.

Cette nuit là fut longue pour tous les résidents du sanctuaire. Après une énorme dispute entre Gregory et John, le vieil homme était parti s'enfermé dans sa chambre, ne pouvait se confronter au corps sans vie de son enfant. Helen avait voulu aller autopsier le corps de sa sœur. Mais son fiancé l'avait retenu, l'obligeant à faire face au fait qu'elle n'était pas prête pour cela. Alors à la place, ils étaient restés dans la chambre de la doctoresse, qui dès lors pleurait à chaude larme la perte de Victoria.

Le jeune avocat tenta de la réconforter, malheureusement que pouvait-il dire dans ce genre de circonstance ? Que tout finirait par aller mieux ? Que Victoria était mieux là où elle était désormais ? Comment pourrait-il dire de telles choses, alors que lui-même n'y croyait pas ? Non tout ne finirait pas par aller mieux, car la jeune fille n'était plus ! Et qui pouvait dire que l'après était mieux que la vie ? N'était-elle pas mieux ici ? Elle était aimée, désirée, et surtout sans elle qu'allait-il devenir ?

Il ne pouvait mentir à cette femme, qui deviendrait bientôt sienne. Alors à la place il garda le silence, la berçant doucement contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que John sente le corps de sa compagne se détendre. Elle venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience, due à la fatigue causée par les larmes.

Avec douceur, il se dégagea de son étreinte, veillant à ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Puis sans bruit, il sortit de la chambre. Il emprunta alors un long couloir, qu'il connaissait par cœur, pour l'avoir prit des centaines de fois. Très vite…trop vite, il arriva devant une porte fermée. Durant quelques secondes, il l'observa, ne sachant que faire. Puis ses forces le gagnant, il finit par l'ouvrir, d'une main tremblante.

Immédiatement, une atmosphère pesante s'en échappa, comme si les murs de cette pièce renfermaient eux-mêmes la mort. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit, que seul le silence enveloppait dans une couverture de calme. Une bougie, près du lit, créait un peu de lumière, brisant cet environnement mortuaire. L'air était lourd…oppressant…chaud. Tout ici aspirait à la sérénité, créant une bulle de douceur pour cet enfant arrachée à la vie bien trop tôt.

Sans un bruit, John pénétra dans ce sanctuaire privé. Il referma la porte derrière lui, ne voulant briser cette atmosphère sereine. Il verrouilla ensuite la chambre, ne voulant être interrompu de personne. Il avait besoin de craquer à son tour, il avait besoin de se sentir seul…sans qu'aucun témoin ne puisse l'apercevoir dans cette détresse qu'enserrait son cœur. Il ne voulait personne…il ne voulait plus que disparaître à son tour.

D'un pas lent, il s'avança vers le lit, s'approchant avec désespoir de ce corps sans vie, qui autrefois l'avait rendu heureux. Allongée dans son linceul immaculée, l'attendait Victoria. Sa peau semblait faite de porcelaine, et ses cheveux châtain tombaient en cascade le long de ses frêles épaules. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus, tout comme son cœur ne battait plus. La vie en elle n'était plus.

Dans un geste d'une infinie douceur, John attrapa ses mains, les croisant délicatement sur son ventre, une larme venant mourir sur sa peau blanche. Etait-elle enfin heureuse ? Avait-elle réellement trouvé la sérénité qu'elle méritait ?...Avait-elle souffert ?

Son regard remonta lentement sur son visage. Ses traits semblaient détendus…paisible. Il vit presque un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, comme ci ses années de souffrance avaient disparues. Ses paupières closes lui rappelaient que plus jamais il ne se noierait dans ces deux océans remplis de vitalité…plus jamais il n'entendrait sa voix…plus jamais il ne sourirait au son cristallin de son rire…plus jamais il ne serait le même.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur cette ligne rouge qui lui barrait le front. Cette simple blessure lui avait couté la vie. Malgré les apparences, il savait l'incision plus profonde…il avait vu sa chair et son os se briser dans cette rue. Il avait été la dernière personne qu'elle avait aperçue avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Il se rappellerait toute sa vie son regard s'éteindre. Une nouvelle fois, elle avait protégée sa sœur…une nouvelle fois elle s'était sacrifiée, évaluant sa vie bien en dessous de celle des autres…une nouvelle fois elle avait aimé…jusqu'à en mourir, offrant à sa sœur la chance de pouvoir vivre encore.

Les larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur les joues du jeune homme, qui ne pouvait plus retenir son émotion. Lentement il s'agenouilla à son chevet, enfouissant son visage dans les draps mortuaires, près de son corps. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Qui s'occuperait désormais de cette fureur en lui ? Qui l'empêcherait de faire du mal à Helen ? Qui l'aimerait au-delà de tout jugement ? Qui aimerait-il en retour de la même manière ? Pourquoi lui infligeait-on une telle punition ? Car il n'était point fou, il savait que sans Victoria son monde finirait par voler en éclat…qu'il finirait par sombrer. Sans elle, il allait se perdre. Il avait tant besoin d'elle, de son corps, de son amour, de son âme. Comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce que survivre sans ?

Doucement, le jeune homme se releva, ne quittant pas ce corps des yeux. Puis avec la même lenteur, il retira sa cravate, avant de se glisser sous les draps, près d'elle, l'entourant de ses bras. D'un geste délicat, il l'attira contre lui. Il se mit alors à la bercer, lui murmurant à l'oreille toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais eut le courage de lui dire en face. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, enfonçant chacune d'entre elle, un poignard dans son cœur endeuillé, avant de venir mourir dans les cheveux de la défunte demoiselle. Il resta ainsi de longues heures, ne cessant jamais de lui parler…il voulait la rassurer, il voulait prendre soin une dernière fois de son être…il voulait se rassurer sur le fait qu'elle n'avait peur là où il était. Mais toutes ces paroles furent vaines, puisque son cœur débordait de douleur et de craintes, que seule la jeune fille avait su autrefois apaiser. Alors ne voulant lui mentir davantage, il se mit à lui demander pardon pour ce qu'il était, pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour l'avoir blessé…pour l'avoir aimé. Car il ne l'avait jamais mérité, tout comme il ne méritait pas Helen. Il aurait voulu avoir fait plus, il aurait voulu la rendre heureuse au grand jour. Mais il ne lui avait offert que la nuit et les blessures. Et même si quelques moments de douceurs avaient été partagés, il s'excusa de ne pas lui en avoir offert plus. Il ne méritait pas de vivre…il ne méritait pas son amour…il ne méritait pas de l'avoir connue. Malgré cela il l'aimait, malgré la mort, il continuait de l'adorer…et il savait que ce feu ne s'éteindrait jamais. Alors dans un geste empreint d'un amour infini, il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres inertes, goutant pour la première fois à la mort.

Puis ne trouvant plus la force de chuchoter, il se remit à la bercer en silence, les larmes continuant de creuser des sillons humides le long de ses joues. Sans s'en rendre compte, John finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, ne relâchant pas pour autant le corps de son amante. Immédiatement son esprit l'emmena dans un pays chimérique, où la jeune française vivait encore.

Ce fut Helen qui les trouva en premier au petit matin. En effet, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée seule dans son lit, elle s'était mise en quête de son fiancé. Ses pas l'avaient alors menée naturellement devant la porte de sa défunte sœur, qu'elle avait trouvé verrouillée. Ayant toujours un double des clefs sur elle, elle avait pu l'ouvrir sans mal. Et c'est dans la pénombre d'une chandelle mourante, qu'elle avait découvert un spectacle des plus touchanst.

Son fiancé était allongé dans le lit, serrant le corps sans vie de Victoria contre lui. Tant d'amour se dégageait de leurs corps, que cela émut la jeune femme. Elle avait toujours su que malgré leurs querelles, un lien fort unissait les deux individus. Aujourd'hui elle en avait la preuve. Les larmes lui montèrent doucement aux yeux.

Pourquoi ce drame arrivait-il ? Pourquoi lui enlevait-on sa sœur alors qu'elle allait en avoir besoin ? Pourquoi alors que la vie lui souriait, la mort venait frapper sa famille ? Lentement Helen posa sa main sur son ventre plat. Pourquoi alors que la vie grandissait en elle, le bonheur ne pouvait s'insinuer en elle ?

Elle avait découvert sa grossesse la veille, et avait voulu en parler à sa jeune sœur, mais le nouvel anormal ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. John n'était également pas au courant. Comment pourrait-elle lui dire maintenant, alors que le deuil hantait cette maison ?

Les larmes redoublèrent alors, inondant ses joues pâles. Ce fut le bruit de ses sanglots qui réveilla son fiancé. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, émergeant doucement d'un rêve merveilleux où sa jeune amante était encore pleine de vie. Mais très vite la vérité le rattrapa, le replongeant dans un cauchemar sans fin. Contre lui, était blottit le cœur froid de Victoria…son cœur se serra un peu plus face à cette réalité.

Puis son regard se porta vers la porte, où il découvrit sa fiancée en pleurs. Immédiatement, il reposa délicatement le corps de la jeune française contre les oreillers, avant de se lever et de s'approcher d'Helen, qu'il serra dans ses bras. La jeune femme s'accrocha alors à lui, enfouissant son visage ravagé de larmes dans son épaule. John se mit alors à la bercer doucement, alors que de nouveau le chagrin humidifiait son propre visage.

Du seuil de la porte, il observa la jeune fille. Elle était si belle, habillée de ce sommeil éternel, pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de haïr cette vision. Il détestait la voir ainsi, sans cette étincelle de vie qui la caractérisait…sans ce souffle ardant qui la rendait sublime aux yeux du monde. Cette haine devint soudain étouffante, le faisant suffoquer…La panique s'empara de son être…il avait besoin d'air…il avait besoin d'oublier…de ne plus voir. Alors ne supportant plus ce spectacle morbide, il entraina la doctoresse dans le couloir, avant de refermer la porte de la chambre, y laissant sans le savoir son âme…

Durant la journée, John ne put rester enfermé dans les murs de cette maison, qui désormais ne lui semblait plus aussi accueillante. Il se retrouva seul dans les jardins, alors qu'Helen et Gregory préparaient le corps de la jeune fille pour l'enterrement, qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Il erra dans le parc, ses pas le menant dans les espaces qu'avait chéris Victoria. Très vite il se retrouva dans la roseraie du sanctuaire, et ne put se retenir d'humer les fleurs. Mais très vite cette douceur fut remplacée par la colère, et un rictus de haine déforma alors ses traits. Sa mains se referma alors sur une rose rouge, qu'il mit soudait en charpies. Malheureusement ce petit excès de violence ne suffit pas à calmer son esprit.

Il se mit alors à détruire une plante entière, blessant ses mains sur les épines. Sa colère augmentait avec les secondes passantes. Brusquement il se retourna, ses yeux noirs de haines, étaient à la recherche d'une autre proie, qu'il ne trouva pas. Néanmoins son regard tomba sur le petit portail qu'avait emprunté tant de fois Victoria, la nuit pour sortir. John s'avança vers lui et sortit de la demeure des Magnus, ses pas étant dirigés par une douce folie meurtrière.

Lentement il prit le chemin de George Yard, faisant fit du monde extérieur. Plus rien n'existait dorénavant, hormis la douleur qui l'aveuglait. Il ne remarqua même pas la nuit tomber. Puis dans un geste irréfléchi il sortit un poignard de sa poche, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, en cas d'attaque durant ses sorties nocturnes. Et lorsque sa route croisa celle d'Emma Turner, une prostituée qu'il connaissait bien, pour avoir été l'une des amies de Victoria, il sut qu'il était définitivement perdu.

En cette nuit du 7 Août 1888, John Druitt disparut à jamais.

**FIN**


End file.
